


Something Good Can Work

by JayStories



Category: Power Rangers, Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Arts, College AU, Crossover, F/F, Music, Mutual pining on all accounts, OOC, Slow Burn, a lot of music will be involved, college drama, i have a thing for edgy girls and classy girls being coupled, sorority au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-12-11
Updated: 2019-01-28
Packaged: 2019-09-16 04:36:41
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,765
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16947126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JayStories/pseuds/JayStories
Summary: Cheryl Blossom and Toni Topaz are presidents of two well-known sororities. Two women who live their lives on opposite ends of the spectrum are forced to share a house on Frat Row.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I’m new to the platform and thought I’d try my hand in some crossover work. I’m also a massive music junky, and you’ll see that throughout the storyline. I hope you all enjoy the idea so far. Please leave any feedback or a hello. Take care, loves!

It was the midst of winter in San Diego, California. The weather was a brisk sixty-five degrees and the stress of college was at it’s peak. Finals. Regardless of where you fall in the social category, everyone was in tune with the high stress. The campus was settled with bodies littering the grass and tables to study. The campus Starbucks has never seen so much business throughout the semesters duration.

Just a few blocks away, Greek Life was even quiet. The ever so loud and eclectic block was currently on 24 Quiet Hour. In this case, no parties, no events, and no communication from the houses over social media. The three most desired houses were even hush. Sigma Phi Alpha, Zeta Alpha Zeta and Lambda Lambda Lambda were known for their parties and events.

Sigma Phi Alpha, their president Cheryl Blossom, had their house in picture perfect conditions. Cheryl exuded elegance, class and reign. She had a unique beauty that enchanted all and a personality to match. She had the stare of stoicism, but had a heart filled with love to share to those who earned it. Often categorized for being an ice queen, she was warm, but guarded.

Cheryl was very by the book with new pledges and house rules. Not only was she the president, but she was also the legacy of the infamous Penelope Blossom. Cheryl did her best not to fall in her mother’s steps of her presidency. She wanted to change the Blossom legacy, and she was slowly but surely doin so. Sigma Phi Alpha is known for throwing the best parties, bringing in the most hopeful new rushees and ranking in the most donations through their hosted events throughout the year.

Veronica Lodge, Cheryl’s righthand and best friend was in charge of their event planning. Veronica was confident and bold. She had an authoritative demeanor inherited by her parents. Veronica was also the legacy of Hermione Lodge. Having grown up in the same town and both mother’s in the same sorority, their friendship would be considered fate.

Veronica was in charge of their event planning. Aside from finals, Veronica was initiating an after finals extravaganza. Cheryl and Veronica, having finished majority of their finals, were set to let the campus and it’s entirety know that this was the moment for the end of the year. Frat Row will be bustling until dawn.

A few houses down was Zeta Alpha Zeta. Toni Topaz, also known as the president of the misfits, was charmingly intimidating. She was the kind of girl who had a confident and tough aura, but a smile that’ll make you weak. Toni was known for her tough exterior and luring in those alike.

Zeta Alpha Zeta was known for being the rowdy and rebellious sorority. Well, the image of rowdy and rebellious anyway. Their activities consisted of martial arts, loud music and random arts. Their house was known for being the black sheep on the row. They accepted the image.

Trini Gomez, Toni’s eyes and ears, kept her in the know of the social quo’s. Trini had walls of steel to those she doesn’t trust. Although gorgeous, she was one you feared to stare at too long, for the sake of saving yourself a black eye. Toni met Trini as they were rushing. Having been partnered up and sharing family similarities, Trini began to let Toni in. Now juniors, Trini was in charge of the chapter’s communications and Toni’s biggest confidant.

Trini knew the ins and outs of all college and Greek life. Toni trusted her judgment on what she needed and didn’t need to know. Toni had a free spirit and believed all things happened for a reason. She loved her girls as her own family. They were her sisters and she’d always put them first.

Trini walked into her and Toni’s shared room and saw Toni sitting outside on their balcony. The melodic music made Trini aware of the state of mind Toni would be in. “Lorde?” Trini asked as she sat next to Toni on one of the balcony chairs. “You’re the only friend I need.” Toni dramatically sings as she turns to Trini and receives a look of annoyance back. Toni and Trini look back out over Frat Row and sit in comfortable silence.

“Hey, so I have some intel on a party Sigma will be throwing.” Trini offers to Toni with a cocky grin. “Oh yeah? May I ask if you happened to get this information from, oh I don’t know, a beautiful girl who happens to also have the voice that can make you turn into mush?” Toni throws back with a challenging eyebrow raise and a knowing smirk. Trini squints her eyes at Toni in mock defiance. “Honestly, Trini, you might as well just go for it.” Toni adds.

Trini abruptly stands up with her arms crossing over her chest and a look that reads offended. “First of all, I only talk to her to keep up with the know.” Toni rolls her eyes and a grin. “And secondly, I’m pretty sure she’s straight.” Trini uncrosses her arms and places them on her hips to look down the street to Sigma’s respective location. She lifts a brow and her challenging smile looks back to Toni.

“What about you, amiga? You’ve had the hots for Big Red since freshman year and you’ve said hi to her twice. Maybe it was three times. Well, can’t be more than four times.” Toni scoffs and lets out a forced chuckle. “I don’t have the hots for her.” Trini lets out a boisterous laugh to Toni’s irritation. “Right, and I’m five-ten.” Trini replies. “I have a sorority to run and my girls to look after. I don’t have time for love. Especially with a president of another chapter.”

Trini goes back to sit next to Toni and gives her a gentle smile. “You know, I never said anything about love.” Toni looks over to Trini as she jokingly moves her eyebrows up and down. Toni rolls her eyes and stands up. She looks over the balcony and lets the music wash over her and places her back in her thoughts.

The sound of the chair scraping makes her aware of Trini’s presence approaching. Trini places a hand on Toni’s shoulder and they both let out gentle sighs. “What are we going to do?” Trini asks. “Not much we can do. We’re sisters no matter what. We tell them the truth.” Toni states confidently as Trini squeezes her shoulder and the sun begins to set over Greek life.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ll be adding a couple of songs at the end notes that helped me write the chapters, or that may refer to scenes. So if you’re into finding new music, feel free to take a listen to them.

Finals week was officially over as the campus begins to awake from its zombielike state. The cloud of stress has almost completely vanished from over the school and the students were ready for holiday break. At Frat Row, all the houses have finished their 24 Quiet Hour session and were ready to be the center of attention once again. Sigma had officially blasted out party details for Saturday night before break began and the majority would have returned home.  
   
Cheryl was sitting in her arm chair, in the upstairs living area, drinking tea and scrolling through some of her favorite artists on her feed. Cheryl loved seeing different artists draw and illustrate what their minds cultivated. She was content and always seemed to keep her composure in unlikely circumstances. She liked feeling in control of her surroundings and leading her own happiness. Veronica walked down the hall from her bedroom and entered the common area. “Good morning your majesty,” Veronica greets Cheryl as she turns and dramatically flops onto the couch. “Ronnie,” Cheryl responds with a gentle smile and sets her cup of tea down on the end table. “I have an update for you, my dear best friend.” Veronica mentions as she leans forward with a glint her in eye.  
   
Growing up, Cheryl always knew that this look Veronica had meant she either had good news, or there was trouble behind her plans. Cheryl took in a long controlled breath and sat up a little straighter, waiting to hear Veronica’s news. “And what would that update be?” Cheryl questions. Veronica’s mischievous demeanor broke as she did a little excited dance and her genuine smile showed excitement. “We got Ashley freakin’ Davies to DJ our end of the year spectacular!” Cheryl’s eyes grew wide and looked at Veronica in disbelief. “How did you even get her to accept? She’s basically musical royalty at this school.” Before Veronica could even respond, in comes Kimberly Hart.  
   
Kimberly Hart was known for being the party animal in the house. She was social and had a way of making lasting impressions on those she met. She was wild, compulsive, but also tender. She was quickly taken under Cheryl and Veronica’s wings once she pledged. She was also known for being the little sister of the two. Although younger, she was the most confrontational. It’s been known that Kim defended both Cheryl and Veronica from Nick St. Clair. A guy who had a list of wrongs and mistreatment towards women. She punched his tooth out and he was expelled from campus. Justice was served. They all shared a cheerleading background and dealt with misogynistic comments throughout their high school years. Needless to say, they’ve quickly became a fierce and powerful trio on their college campus and block.  
   
“You can thank me for that, Tallulah.” Kim says with an arrogant smirk. Cheryl rolls her eyes at the nickname, not entirely sure as to why Kim insisted on calling her that. “You know Trini, from Zeta? Well, I sent her a DM about the party and asked her if she’d be willing to ask if Ashley would DJ for us. Seems my charm even works from a distance because Trini said Ashley agreed.” Kim goes to sit next to Veronica with a smug look on her face. “Right. Maybe it’s because Ashley has eyes for our very own Spencer.” Veronica states nonchalantly. She sits back against the couch with her legs crossed and inspects her nails as if she didn’t divulge the hottest new gossip.  
   
“Um, what?!” Kim all but shouts with eyes and mouth both wide open. “How did I not know this?” Veronica shrugs and Cheryl clears her throat, politely demanding the attention. “Well, ladies, people’s love lives aren’t really our business now, is it?” Veronica and Kim give each other a pointed look as Kim goes to speak, “We’re sisters, I think I’m entitled to know a little bit about their love lives.” Cheryl throws Kim a questioning eyebrow as she goes to take a drink from her tea and sets it back down. “Okay then, Kimmy, when are you going to stop hiding behind a screen and actually ask Trini on a date?” She gives a playful smile as Veronica laughs in amusement. “I agree. You’ve had your eyes set on her since you two have became ‘internet best friends’. Where’s your rah, rah, rah attitude?” Veronica says with a cheer.  
   
Kim smacks Veronica’s leg and lets out a huff. “She’s hard to read. I feel like she’s safer behind a screen. I see her walking across campus and ugh, she’s gorgeous! I’m just afraid. Also, slightly intimidated, but it’s hot? I don’t know!” Kim’s vulnerability softens the older two as Veronica wraps an arm around Kim’s shoulders and Cheryl leans forward in her seat. “Putting your heart out there is scary, I know. When I was with Archie, he had ownership of my heart. It hurt when we broke up. I mean, we were high school sweethearts.” Veronica admits. “But, I learned a lot of lessons from him. It’s painful to be in love, but it’s also rewarding,” she finishes. Kimberly leans into Veronica’s shoulder letting herself sulk in her lovesick confusion.  
   
Cheryl gets up from her chair and goes to flank Kim’s other side, reaching for her hand. “Don’t be afraid to feel, little one. I was closeted my entire life because my parents tried to silence me. It only took me twenty years, but I’m finally me.” Cheryl leans down to look into Kim’s shiny eyes. “To be honest with you, she doesn’t seem like the type of girl who would go out of her way to ask one of her own girls to DJ for our party.” Cheryl adds and lets out an airy giggle with Veronica and Kim chiming in alongside her. Kim sits up holding both girls’ hands. “You’re right, you’re right. I just need to do this on my timing.” Kim looks back and forth between the girls as they give her gentle nods. “Alright, enough of the soppiness. We have a party to get ready for!” Veronica exclaims as she jumps up from the couch, extending her hands to the girls to begin their day.  
   
Down the street, Zeta is in the backyard enjoying the San Diego sun before they all venture home until after the new year. Music is blaring from the speakers and sending music throughout the lawn. Toni was watching the girls enjoy themselves and couldn’t help the small smile on her face. All these girls came from different walks of life and have varying interest, yet they became a family. Their loyalty and love for one another was true. They respected each other and overall, they respected Toni. Toni didn’t know how, or why things got so messed up but they did. She received a letter from the campus chairman stating that Zeta Alpha Zeta will be shutting its doors until further notice. They’ve been told they would share house with another chapter and indefinitely. There was no elaborate reason as to why, it was just stated.  
   
In two weeks, moments like this would be gone for Toni. She would no longer have a home with just her family. She would be sharing one with other girls. Toni kept it quiet for a week. The only exception being Trini. Seeing the girls have fun riddled her with guilt and dread. She had to tell them now. She couldn’t prolong it in any longer. Toni stood up and walked over to the power cord that was blasting tunes and pulled it. The abrupt silence made all the girls’ heads turn and stare at Toni. Trini looked over at Toni and knew what this moment was leading to. She began walking towards Toni and hoped to show her support in this moment that will break many hearts. All the other girls started walking in their direction forming a circle waiting for a reason as to killing the vibrant mood.  
   
“Zetas,” Toni greeted, “There’s something I need to tell you all.” Trini goes to put a hand on Toni’s shoulder and gives it a quick squeeze to encourage her. “After the new year, Zeta will no longer be living in this home.” Gasps and confusion were evident as the girls started talking over one another about the why’s and how’s. “Aye! Let her finish!” Trini shouts to get the girls’ attention back. They all turn back to look at Toni, as some of the girls have tears in their eyes and some straight up angry. “We got a letter that mentioned our house will be getting cut out from Greek Life. They’re solution is to partner us up with another chapter,” Toni holds a hand up in the air to signal them to hold their questions. “Before you ask I don’t know who we’re housing with. Nor do I know why we’re getting cut. They advise that before the holiday, to pack all your belongings and the movers will take it to our shared housing.” Toni puts a hand on her hip and holds the bridge of her nose in defeat.  
   
The girls all go silent, taking in the new-found information. “I’m with you, Toni.” The quiet blonde, Betty, responded. Betty was known for being academically punctual and had the presence of an upright citizen. However, she was a mastermind at getting information about trivial hobbies for the girls and getting them out of trouble. She puts her hand out only for Toni to place hers above it. Trini’s hand extends out above theirs and says, “Me too.” Quickly after, all the other girls start to place their hands on top of one another and hold each other close. “No matter what happens, we are a family,” Toni says with conviction as a tear slips down her cheek in adoration for her girls. “Now, what do you all say we pack our things and get ready to party our heads off at Sigma tonight? If we’re going out, we’re going out with a bang!” All the girls begin to holler their agreement as the music starts playing through the speakers. 

Ashley is standing on the giant speaker, as all the other girls stare at her in surprise. Ashley is the resident DJ and rock royalty. She’s sarcastic and humorous, and wildly talented. She’s often sought after for dates or being a musical guest to events. “Ladies, I just want you all to know I’m going to make this a night you will never forget!” Ashley yells with a huge, egotistical smile.  
   
They all begin to make their way inside of the house with the best attitudes they can plaster on. It was evident that this was their safe place, their home. However, when they were all together, they knew they could overcome the impossible. A new chapter awaits them and they’re ready to take on the challenge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Banks - Underdog  
> Rex Orange County - Apricot Princess  
> The Beths - Uptown Girl (song playing in Zeta’s backyard)


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: A small moment about coming out and negative feelings around it.

The party of the year was well underway as Sigma had the house elaborately set up. The backyard was littered with Tiki lamps and a small stage. The stage consisted of colored lighting, to hype the party more as if it were a concert. Inside was a table filled with finger foods and another table to the side that held all the beverages. However, due to chapter facility rules, alcohol wasn’t allowed. It was also Cheryl’s request to keep the party alcohol free to keep her girls safe. As everything was finished being prepared, the Sigma girls were getting ready to impress and let loose.

Cheryl was currently sitting in her room, staring at herself in her vanity. She was cool, calm and collected. Although, her eyes held a vacant stare as if she was missing something. To the Sigma girls, she was a mother bear. She was calm but in demand, nurturing but controlled. If she wasn’t focused on Sigma’s philanthropy or other outspoken activities, she was quiet — observant. Due to this, she was known for being everything but the loving girl she truly was.

Growing up, Cheryl was silenced and patronized by her parents. The Blossom family was well known in her small hometown. If Cheryl said or acted, in a behavior that can lead to a tainted image, it would equal a punishment that had her wishing to never have existed. When she was just seventeen years old, she garnered up some of the courage she had to come out to her parents.

Veronica had told Cheryl, at the age of fifteen, that she was bisexual. Nearly six months after, Cheryl told Veronica that she was sure that she was a lesbian. She expressed how she felt forced into certain relationships because of their status in high school. Her heart was never in it. After Cheryl begged Veronica to keep her secret, Veronica easily accepting her request, she was tired of hiding.

The coming out, however, earned her a burning hatred from her parents. She was isolated and put under parental house arrest. They did everything and anything they could to keep Cheryl away from the public as much as they could. School and family events were the only things she could attend.

The only reason Cheryl was let loose from her parents vice grip on her life, was because Penelope Blossom wanted Cheryl to continue her legacy at Sigma Phi Alpha. Cheryl took the opportunity and ran with it only to get away from the hellhole her parents had her living in. She grew up in a loveless environment — only wanting to share and express the love she instilled in herself. Being president gave her the perfect source to exert the pent-up affection she had. As far as her personal love life, she was scared to take that step.

As Cheryl goes to apply her rich red lipstick, she can’t help but feel an emptiness in her heart. The conversation from Kim and Veronica left her with a sense of jealousy. She never had the opportunity to experience love or feelings. Sure, she’s had crushes but nothing that her friends have experienced.

Cheryl goes to get up and walks towards her bed in the center of the room. The music is flowing through the air as she closes her eyes and smiles a little to the beat. She opens her eyes to the wall that houses all her feelings. All her drawings scattered and tattered reflect all of her feelings and all the emotions she can only express through art. Her life stories were on display for few to see. The song, being one of Cheryl’s favorites, is nearing its end as the dialogue begins filling the air.

_“A hallucination is a perception in the absence of external stimulus. That has qualities of real perception. Hallucinations are vivid, substantial and are perceived to be located in external objective space_.”

Cheryl wasn’t much for parties. She was presented as an extrovert when truly she’d rather stay in, drink tea and draw. In a selfless manner, she did this for the girls. She didn’t complain and enjoyed seeing her sisters having a good time. Even though it truly exhausted her. Content and composed was her description.

A knock on the door brought her back to reality as she turned to see it open slightly. Veronica peeks her head in and smiles gently. She walks in and closes the door behind her as she begins walking towards Cheryl’s bed and sits.

“Some of the guys from Lambda are making their way over already. Ashley is also here setting up her station.” Veronica related as she looked at Cheryl pensively. “You okay?” she asked. Cheryl gave a small nod and let out a quiet sigh. “Yeah, I’m okay. Are you?” Cheryl questioned back as Veronica gave a slight shrug to her shoulders. “I’m fine. Archie’s coming and I know it’s been, like, three months since we broke up, but it’s still awkward.” Veronica admitted as she lays back on Cheryl’s bed and inhales deeply.

Cheryl sits next to Veronica on the bed and looks to her softly. “Don’t let this night be about him. Let it be about the girls and celebrating the fact they got through the semester.” Veronica sits up again and gives Cheryl a small smile. “You’re right, you’re right. Besides, my plan is to get Kim to talk to Trini tonight.” Veronica shares with that glint in her eyes. Cheryl lets out a slight laugh with an eye roll. “How do you even know she’s coming?”

Veronica goes to stand up and walks back towards Cheryl’s bedroom door and turns to face her before exiting. “Thanks to Kim’s ‘connection’ all of Zeta will be in attendance. Rumor has it that it was Toni’s call to have them all come.” Cheryl’s eyes widen and her mouth opens slightly in shock. Veronica gives Cheryl a knowing look as she points to the corner of her own mouth, “You got a little something there, love.” Cheryl goes to throw a pillow in Veronica’s direction as she quickly shuts the door and her laughter rings throughout the hall.

Content and composed. However, the thought and sight of Toni caused her brain to malfunction. They never communicated, aside from shared hellos, at meetings. In sophomore year, they shared a class and Cheryl was always captivated by the girl. She had this signature smirk that always made Cheryl internally sigh and swoon. Toni had this tough exterior that was captivating but always seemed to be gentle towards others in her surroundings.

Cheryl isn’t sure when she got a slight crush on the other president, but she always suppressed it for the sake of professionalism. Also, her own fear got in the way. Cheryl shakes herself from her rapid thoughts as she finishes getting ready; for the life of the house starts to awaken with guests.

Just downstairs, Toni and Trini showed up and helped Ashley finish setting up. Just as she was about done, members from other frats and sororities are filing in. They make a beeline to the small stage ready to dance until the early morning. “Alright my fellow kick-ass ladies, it’s time to get this party going!” Ashley says with a giant smile plastered on her face as she kicks in the first track. Immediately, the crowd forming starts jumping and shouting their excitement. The tension from the semester being let go by every student as they begin dancing and mingling.

“We’re gonna let you do your thing. If you need us, we’ll be around.” Toni assures Ashley as she begins to walk toward the house with Trini in tow.

Toni was rocking a pair of black jeans with a pair of black booties. She wore a navy henley tee, along with a burgundy leather jacket that hugged her just right. Her was parted down the middle, pink highlights still evident, as her hair laid on her shoulders in light waves. As for Trini, she opted to have her hair in a sleeked back high ponytail. She wore light blue jeans with yellow Chucks and a black and yellow flannel to match. Just like Toni, Trini wore a black leather jacket. The two of them together were an empowering duo.

As they walk into the house, Toni accidentally bumps into Spencer as she’s quickly trying to make her way outside.

“I am so sorry!” Spencer frantically apologizes. Toni only laughs and gives the girl a forgiving smile. “It’s totally okay.” Trini stands behind Toni watching the exchange unfold. “You and everyone else is here for Ashley, I’m sure. She’s one of the best DJs out there in my unbiased opinion.” Toni mentions jokingly as Spencer smiles trying to hide her blush from Toni’s statement. “Yeah, well, I’m going to go ahead and head outside. Sorry, again.” Spencer mentions awkwardly as she leaves the scene.

Trini comes up behind Toni and sputters out a laugh as she grips Toni’s shoulder to help keep her upright. “That girl totally has a thing for Ashley. Of course, Ashley would never admit to liking her back.” Trini reveals as Toni rolls her eyes with a smirk and makes her way to the table to get a drink. As she does so, she sees Trini surveying the area from her peripheral vision.

“You know, Trin, if you do happen to run into her tonight, you should actually do something about it.” Trini’s face begins to get a red tint, having been caught scanning the room for the beautiful girl she thinks of often. Before Trini can even rebuttal, Betty approaches the girls with a look of annoyance.

“What’s wrong, Betty?” Toni asks with concern. Betty crosses her arms and stiffens her body in defense. “Archie just showed up.” Trini and Toni both caught on to Betty’s annoyance and reciprocated her feelings.

Betty and Archie were best friends growing up, however, once high school hit, Archie got hot and forgot Betty even existed. In senior year, Betty’s family moved away and never heard from the redhead again. It was proven that it’s a small world after all when they started attending the same college together. Again, the redhead continued to disregard Betty as if they had no history.

Trini goes to wrap an arm around Betty’s shoulder to give her some form of comfort. “Just say the word and I’ll kick his ass for ya.” Betty gives out a dry laugh as Toni just smiles at her sympathetically. Just as the song changed, the students in the house started applauding and getting louder. All three girls turned around to only see Kim, Cheryl, and Veronica standing at the top of the stairs as they begin to make their descent.

Cheryl was front and center in a deep green dress that opened up just underneath the neckline to show slight cleavage. It was elegant but insanely hot at the same time. Her hair was down and she looked powerful. Veronica wore a deep plum dress that went just above her knees as the pearls around her neck gleamed against the house lights. Kim was a shock to all, she was sporting a new bob haircut that accentuated her features even more. She was donning black flare pants with brown high heels and a black shirt that cut off at the shoulders.

Trini was gripping the inside of Toni’s arm as she locked eyes with Kim, who’s giving back a shy smile. Toni’s mouth is slightly ajar as she watches Cheryl gracefully walk down the stairs, with her arms intertwined with both Kim and Veronica. It was the cliché entry scene in every teen RomCom. They were a force to be reckoned with.

Veronica, never shying away from socializing, leads both Cheryl and Kim over to the girls who were standing at the bottom of the staircase.

“Well if it isn’t T’n’T gracing us with their presence. Welcome to our humble abode, ladies!” Veronica welcomes dramatically. Veronica looks over to Betty and tilts her head to the side and extends her hand out to the blonde. “I don’t think we’ve ever met. I’m Veronica.” Betty grabs Veronica’s hand and simply shakes it, “Betty.” They exchange handshakes as Veronica smiles a little wider at the action.

“Thanks for the invite. It’s a pretty impressive turnout.” Toni mentions as she looks at the surrounding bodies. Kim peels her eyes off of Trini long enough to acknowledge Toni’s thanks. “To be honest, I don’t think it would’ve been as successful if we didn’t get Ashley to DJ for us.”

As she finishes her sentence, she looks back to Trini who looks like a deer in headlights. “Thank you, by the way,” Kim added. “Um, y-yeah, t-totally.” Trini stutters out. Toni slightly shoulder bumps Trini to all the girls’ amusement. “You’re welcome! I meant you’re welcome.” Trini corrects herself as she massages the back of her neck.

Toni looks over to Cheryl who has been quiet during the whole interaction, and they lock eyes. Toni smiles at Cheryl sheepishly and an immediate blush overtakes her pale complexion. Cheryl simply smiles back and does a courtesy nod.

Always one to take the reins, Veronica coaxes them out of their awkward bubble. “Alright, girls, are you ready for a night to remember?” All the girls shake themselves from their stupor as they follow Veronica outside.

“Trini, doesn’t Kim look absolutely stunning?” Veronica inquires playfully and Trini for the second time that night looks like she’s been caught. Kim scrunches up her face not wanting to be in this embarrassment any longer. Who said being the little sister was fun?

Trini opens and closes her mouth a few times as everyone stares at her for a response, the exception being Kim as she has her eyes focused on the ceiling. Trini takes a deep breath before answering, “Breathtaking.” Cheryl and Veronica share adorning smiles as Kim looks to Trini. Trini gets the courage to look Kim in the eyes and they share shy grins.

Cheryl and Toni capture each other’s eyes again as they stare at each other a moment. Cheryl bites her lower lip and looks to the ground, not being able to take Toni looking into her soul. Toni smirks to herself at the little exchange they’ve had. If this was just the start of the night, there was no telling how the night would end.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Elohim - Hallucinating (Song Cheryl is listening to)  
> Confidence Man - Boyfriend (Song Kim, Cheryl, and Veronica walk in on)


	4. Chapter 4

Sigma’s house party was in full swing as the time neared midnight. The attendees were ecstatic to be experiencing the freedom of the night. The backyard was covered in dancing bodies as students were making song requests and Ashley was delivering.

The girls went their separate ways as the party was increasing in size. They were easily falling back into their respective cliques, finding comfort with one another. Not long after Veronica’s pressing questions and comments did they stray from one another. As Veronica was mingling and doing her best to greet their guests, sororities and fraternities decided to do a house off. Ashley knew how to read a crowd and how to deliver what the crowd was silently craving.

The energy was flirtatious but an aura of arrogance, of which house held the most talent, was also evident. Brothers and sister were hyping each other up in the smallest ways as Rho Beta Mu came out fervently. Finesse by Bruno Mars was roaring from the speakers into the night air as the boys of Rho started dancing. They quickly got into a mutual formation and started mimicking the dance moves from the music video. Cheers filled the night sky as they were adding their own flare to the memorable moves.

Hector, Rho’s president, came out of nowhere to the middle of the self-made dance floor, and immediately broke out into a mini breakdance session. He jumped into an airflare that transitioned into a windmill, then freeze. His fraternity was hollering with additional bass to bring glory to their president. As they continued to dance along to the music, the girls from Delta Nu were grouping up and nodding their heads, along with cocky grins. The song begins to fade and transition out as the boys of Rho stumble to find the beat they were just on. They look to the stage only to see Kaiya, one of Delta’s finest dancers, with a winning smile jump down and make her way over to Delta.

The poppy electronic song kicks on as the girls begin doing a whole dance routine as if they’ve been practicing for this moment. Their movements were sharp and fluid. They were in sync with one another and ultimately were a crowd favorite by the sounds that were heard alone.

Cheryl was sitting on one of the patio chairs in a corner, away from the crowd watching in wonder. She felt a sense of peace and stillness knowing that the feeling of enjoyment came to the house with her in charge of it. There was a sense of validation that she went astray from her mother’s wickedness and offered a home of safety to her girls. The dance battle quickly became an open karaoke night as many members began singing whatever their hearts desired. Followed by a choir voices singing back to them.

Cheryl could only laugh to herself in the privacy of her corner. Little did she know that Toni witnessed her laughing from a distance and decided to make her way over to her. As Toni was approaching, Cheryl saw her from the corner of her and gave her a timid smile. Toni sat next to Cheryl on one of the cushioned patio chairs and crossed her arms over her chest as she looks out to the crowd in front of them.

“They’re having a good time, aren’t they?” Toni questions softly. Cheryl lets out a slow exhale, soaking in the quiet question. “It seems to be that way, doesn’t it?” Toni looks over to Cheryl and smirks at the question she receives back. “Not really one for fraternizing?” Toni asks inquisitively. Cheryl looks to Toni with a slight eyebrow raise as Toni offers the same look but a tender smile also. Cheryl lets out a small sigh in response. “What makes you think I’m not one to socialize?” Cheryl questions as she shifts her body to face Toni. Toni only smiles, making Cheryl almost melt on the spot.

“For starters, you’re all the way over here watching from afar,” Toni admits, as she too moves her body to face Cheryl in conversation. Cheryl rolls her eyes with a guilty smile at Toni’s admission. “If you must know, I don’t really enjoy being the center of attention.” Cheryl crosses her arms over her chest, seemingly closing in on herself at the slight admission. Toni picks up on it and decides to not press her for further reasoning. “Well, you may not be asking for it, but you can make any head turn in your direction,” Toni reveals to Cheryl. Cheryl doesn’t know what she means exactly. Judging by the small glint in her, it was a compliment. Cheryl could only blush, but thanks to the night sky, it wasn’t evident.

“What about you, Topaz?” Cheryl questions. Toni only tilts her head and looks to Cheryl with an exhale. “Sorry,” Cheryl says apologetically. Toni frowns at Cheryl as though she has crossed a boundary. “There’s nothing to be sorry for,” Toni admits and gives Cheryl a reassuring smile.

“If I’m being honest, I just wanted the Zetas to have a good time. After losing our house, they need this.” Toni easily admits the news, not knowing that she divulged information that was a secret between her and Trini mere hours ago. Cheryl looks to her in shock with her mouth partially hanging open at the admission. Toni notices Cheryl’s features as she tries to backpedal and fix her loose-lipped confession.

“Oh, I, um, I shouldn’t have said anything. I mean it’s not like the whole row won’t find out anyway. But still, it should’ve been on different terms.” Toni’s rambling caused Cheryl to reach over and give Toni’s forearm a considerate squeeze.

“I’m not going to mention anything. It’s not my place.” Cheryl reassures as she retracts her hand and sees Toni relax a little. “If you don’t mind me asking, do you know why you’re losing the house?” Cheryl inquires cautiously.

Cheryl doesn’t know much about Toni, nor does she know why Toni shared something that seemed so important with her. However, she wasn’t complaining. Every part of her body was on high alert and felt like it was on fire with having Toni converse with her. They were away from the center of the chaos and were the only two in the quaint corner.

It was intimate and she was starting to feel a sense of anxiousness. Her usual serene demeanor was crumbling the longer she was around Toni. She craved the desire to know Toni and garner the attention she’s been getting from the smaller girl. Then there’s the other half telling her to keep her distance and simply keep it platonic.

She decided to continue hearing Toni out and was willing to listen to what the girl was, or wasn’t willing to share. As Cheryl has her internal battle, Toni was taking a moment to think about the question she was asked. She battled between a simple answer, or the truth. She decided for the latter.

“Statement wise, we don’t know the details as to why. It felt more like an eviction notice than anything. Part of me believes they feel like we’re just loud mouth girls who cause the school an negative imagery complex.” Toni huffed sarcastically with a look of irritation.

Cheryl couldn’t help but feel sorry for the girl. To have the responsibility that all pledges are safe and holding up to house standards is exhausting. She takes in Toni’s features and sees that she looks tired and sees the worry etched in her face. Cheryl reaches out again to give Toni a sense of comfort and holds onto her wrist gently.

Toni looks down at Cheryl’s wrist in slight surprise as she looks up to Cheryl and sees her looking back with a gentleness. From the small interaction she’s had with Cheryl so far, she’d never understand why people deemed her to be a bitch. Toni felt a flutter in her stomach as she soaked in Cheryl’s kindness and expressive brown eyes. She placed a hand above Cheryl’s and gave it a gentle squeeze.

“I’m sorry that’s happening to your chapter, Toni.” Cheryl gives Toni the softest of smiles and squeezes her wrist once more before claiming her hand back. Cheryl’s anxiety kicks in again at the conflicting sense of affection she gave Toni. The girl she’s had a crush on for some time, had just opened up to her and she comforted her back. She was just being a supportive acquaintance, wasn’t she?

Toni relished the soft skin of Cheryl’s hand against her own, only to be slightly disappointed at the lack of contact. They sit in silence for awhile as they breathe in each other’s presence. They continue to people watch as they see Veronica making a beeline to their direction. Agitation clearly exposed on her face.

“Cheryl, Archie and his band of idiots brought a keg to the front yard and are being belligerent. I’ve tried to handle it but of course, those pigheaded assholes didn’t listen.” Toni witnessed Cheryl’s demeanor change in the most intense, yet classy, way. She was soft and calm and the next she turned into a regal leader with a fire in her eyes.

Cheryl got up purposefully and began to head into the house. Veronica and Toni were left behind as they gave each other a look of curiosity. Toni got up and began walking with Veronica to the front of the house. As they reach the front of the house, Archie sees Cheryl approaching and rolls his eyes as if he’s untouchable. Cheryl’s body language carried a power that wasn’t forced. Her eyes steeling themselves for the clear disagreement ahead.

“Andrews, I believe you were asked to take the keg off our property. We do not partake in drunk associations for fun. So, again, if you and your boys can't follow that rule, I ask that you please leave.” Cheryl crafted her words to be presented with respect. However, they didn’t deliver the respect back. Reggie, one of Archie’s minions, decided to snark back.

“No wonder your parents dumped you here. You’re an uptight bitch that drives people crazy.” He says, earning him applause and agreement from Archie and the rest. Veronica and Toni stand in the background scowling in the guys’ direction as Betty and Trini make their way to the altercation. Before anyone could say anything, Betty is in Archie’s face. Archie clearly being caught off guard.

“You and your sheep need to go. All you’ve done and all you’ve continued to do is disrespect people around you to fuel your ego. You walk around like you’re untouchable and everyone worships the ground you walk on.” Betty pauses to let out a pathetic laugh. “Remember who knows the secrets of your childhood and who you really are Andrews. If you know what's best for you and your reputation, you'd go.” She finishes with a look of pure of distaste. Archie’s face turned into a frown as he begins walking away from the house at a loss for words.

Reggie and the boys can only look on with confusion and take their keg, and themselves back to their house. Trini pats Betty’s back to congratulate the small win as Toni looks in Cheryl’s direction with a frown. Veronica is left mildly confused by Betty’s statement. Cheryl straightened her back as she turned around and her face was void of any emotion. She begins to walk back into the house as Toni’s eyes follow her.

Kim shortly finds the girls and looks to Veronica in worry. “She’ll be alright,” Veronica states trying to soothe both Toni and Kim. Trini and Betty make their way to the other three girls when the coast is clear.

“Hey Toni, I’m going to go ahead and head back to the house.” Betty sighs out her departure and begins walking away as Veronica pauses for a moment and decides to catch up with her. Toni could only hope that Cheryl was doing okay from the remark Reggie said. Curiosity getting the best of her, Toni heads back into the house scanning her surroundings, unable to spot the alluring girl.

She walks around the lower level of the house, aimlessly trying to find Cheryl. Just as she was about to go up the flight of stairs that leads to several bedrooms, a hand on her forearm stops her and she turns around to be faced with Trini.

“What are you doing, Toni?” Trini asks, unsure of Toni’s motives. Toni looks at Trini for a moment before looking up the flight of stairs again.

“I just want to make sure she’s okay.” Toni states. “Do you think that’s a good idea? Maybe she just wants to be left alone.” Trini responds unaware of the small connection Toni and Cheryl made earlier that night.

“I guess I’ll find out once I find her, right?” Toni responds as though she’s on a mission. “It’s fine, Trin. Besides, your girl over there won’t stop following you with her eyes.” Toni nods her head behind Trini, only for Trini to turn her head and spotted Kim watching her from the dining room. Trini looks back to Toni incredulously. “She’s not my girl,” was the only thing Trini could mutter out before stuffing her hands in her leather jacket.

“Yet,” Toni playfully says as she tosses a wink to Trini who looks only more annoyed at Toni’s antics. “I’ll meet you back at the house. I promise it’s going to be fine,” was only Toni could say to hopefully get Trini to leave her on her mini-mission.

“Fine. If you’re not back in thirty there will be hell to pay, Pinky,” Trini threatened. Toni laughed and nodded at Trini’s condition and headed up the stairs. As she reached the top she saw most of the bedroom doors open and lights off. It’s an unwritten rule for Greek Life to respect the rooms of the pledges and give them their privacy. She walks around upstairs and takes in the coziness of the second floor than the first. The living area held a giant plush sectional couch with a TV adjacent to it. The pictures and art made the home feel even cozier.

Toni eyes the art pieces as she makes her way down to the end of the hall. It was the only room that had a small light coming from under the door. Assumingly, she walked towards it and heard soft music coming from inside. It was melodic and had a serene sound. Toni leaned in closer to the door listening for lyrics.

“ _Caught in flux: you drifted 'till you hit the sides. Hold my breath another minute. I can keep my head, there's nothing in it. I'm a patient wave, and it's an easy ride.”_

Toni decides to softly knock on the door and wait for Cheryl to respond. She hears light footsteps coming from inside the room and stops at the door. The door slowly opens and Cheryl’s face comes into view from the dim lighting in the room behind her. Toni releases a small breath she was holding as Cheryl looks back to Toni in silent surprise.

Cheryl’s eyes looked as though she had been crying. They were slightly red and her face was flushed. Toni felt a tinge of sadness for the girl who was looking back at her.

“H-hey Cheryl. I just wanted to make sure you were okay after what happened downstairs.” Toni was shifting nervously on her feet, hoping she wasn’t invading Cheryl’s personal space. Cheryl, however, gave Toni a soft smile and a nod.

“I’m fine, Toni. Thank you.” Cheryl quietly muttered her reassurance to Toni. Toni, respecting Cheryl’s space, smiled back and nodded.

“Okay.” They only stood there looking everywhere but at each other in their silence.

“I was actually going to call it a night,” Cheryl said with a hint of somberness, breaking the silence. “Yeah, of course. Um, have a good night, Cheryl.” Toni sputtered, feeling bad for interrupting the girl before her. As Toni goes to turn around, she stops herself for a moment and places her hand on the door, stopping Cheryl from closing the door.

“One last thing, with what Reggie said, he’s wrong.” Cheryl only looked at Toni wide-eyed as Toni to continue to press what she wanted to say. “I don’t know where you came from, but I know that you hold a power that is meant for protecting the things you cherish.” Cheryl’s eyes begin to water as Toni looks in her eyes with the most gentleness she’s ever received. “Don’t let some asshole change that.” Toni pauses for a moment as she continues to look in Cheryl’s eyes and swallows the nervousness from her next proclamation. “You’re phenomenally beautiful.”

Cheryl gives Toni a teary-eyed smile, who in return, smiles back. Cheryl opens the door slightly to move the short distance forward and lays a quick, but a sweet kiss to Toni’s cheek. Toni gives her signature smirk to Cheryl who feels completely vulnerable in the moment. “Good night, Topaz,” Cheryl says once more. “Good night, Blossom.”

Toni begins making her way back towards the stairs of Sigma, ready to go and enjoy the last hours she has at Zeta. As she walks down the stairs, she replays Cheryl’s lips pressing against her cheek and can only smile to herself with a giddiness.

She is truly fucked.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Bruno Mars ft. Cardi B - Finesse (Rho's dance battle song)  
> Captain Cuts ft. ZooKeper, Georgia Ku - Do You Think About Me (Delta's dance battle song)  
> The Japanese House - Lilo (Song Cheryl's listening to in her room)


	5. Chapter 5

Break had officially begun as the campus has grown quiet and empty. A few bodies lingered around campus over the holiday break for a plethora of reasons.

Back at Zeta, Trini and Toni were the only ones that stayed behind. They were in the nearly empty house as everything was packed to be moved out. They had a week left in the house before they had to be moved. It was still unclear as to where they would be moving into. However, some of the girls opted for dorms, but still pledged as Zeta. Toni and Trini decided to stick it out and see where they’d be calling home for the remainder of the year — the very least.

The girls both came from living situations that didn’t leave them with the best relationships with their family members. Trini’s parents were very strict and didn’t enjoy Trini’s rebellion and her choices of how she lived her life. As for Toni, Toni grew up with her uncle. He wasn’t an active part in her life, so she decided when she left, she’d make a new life and family for herself. Trini was the first member of that family.

The night after the party, Toni left the house and reunited with Trini in their shared bedroom. They both didn’t mention much of each other’s night. When they both returned to the house separately, they saw Betty and Veronica talking on the couch in the formal living room. Not wanting to intrude on any personal matters they may be sharing, they both opted to head up to their room and call it a night. It’s been two days since the party and Trini was being as patient as she could be. Being the acerbic girl she was, she decided two days was enough.

They were currently in their shared room as Toni was sitting at her desk, listening to music and head bobbing to the new tracks she was discovering. Toni loved music and loved listening to the production behind it. She liked knowing how inspiration and creativity can build a song in a constructive way. She majored in music to learn the ins and outs of the music industry. Not only did she study, but she played guitar and sang as a side hobby. She could analyze and piece together songs like nobody’s business. It was her passion. In the middle of writing down her thoughts to the specific tracks she was listening to, a hair tie snapped at her arm.

“Ow!” Toni exclaimed only to look at Trini laying on her bed with a victorious smile. “Relax drama queen, it didn’t hurt that bad,” she stated as a manner of fact.

Toni just rolled her eyes as she continued writing down her thoughts. Trini went quiet for a moment before blurting out the question that she so desperately wanted an answer for.

“Are you going to tell me what happened with Big Red or not?” she said in an exasperated plead.

Toni set down her pen and turned her chair in Trini’s direction with a look of vexation. She crossed her arms over chest and looked to be thinking of what exactly to say. Trini being her best friend and the keeper of secrets, let’s out a huff and decides to tell her.

“Well, once I found, what I assumed to be her room, I walked up to the door and I heard music from inside. By the lyrics, I figured it was her and knocked. She opened the door and she was definitely crying,” Toni grew quiet at the memory of dark brown eyes that looked so distressed. Trini moved to the edge of the bed to be somewhat closer Toni, as she continued to explain the rest of their interaction. “Trin, I don’t know how someone who’s been crying still looks so effortlessly beautiful.” She confessed earning a snort from Trini in return. Toni grabbed her pen and threw it at Trini and it landing directly against her forehead.

“What the hell?” was all Trini could say, not having expected the action. She picked up the pen only to hold it hostage from Toni. “That can’t be all that happened,” Trini said doubtingly. Toni shook her head at her friend before as she continues to get badgered. “Did you ask Betty this many questions about Veronica?” Toni grilled. Trini playfully pouted, “She left back home before I even had the chance to.” Toni chuckled at her response in return.

“Anyway, Pinks, finish your story.” Trini went back to a neutral expression signaling Toni to continue sharing. Toni tilted her head back, looking to the ceiling as she took a deep inhale and slowly releasing it as she looks back to Toni.

“Honestly, there wasn’t much to it afterwards. I told her she was beautiful, she kissed my cheek and I left.” Toni spews out quickly as Trini’s eyes look as they’re about to pop out of her head. “You what?!” Trini demanded back in utter shock. Toni covered her eyes, trying to hide the grin she had from the memory of Cheryl’s lips against her cheek. As she uncovers her face, Trini is looking to her in mock anger.

“You told her she was beautiful and she kisses you? How are you not going to tell me something like that sooner? You let me pry that information from you instead. Here I thought we were close and I find out two days later.” Trini went into full theatrics of being offended and hurt. Toni only chuckled and couldn’t stop thinking of the redhead who has been on her mind for the past two days.

“It’s nothing, Trini. It was just a moment of comforting. It was nothing else.” She wasn’t sure who she was trying to convince more – her or Trini. “Right.” Trini was currently aggressively texting and purposefully. “Who are you talking to?” Trini only shrugged back to Toni’s question. Slightly irritated by Trini’s quick silence, she decides to quiz her about her night, too.

“What about you, hm? You were buddied with Kim quite a bit that night, too?” Toni spews out trying to get under Trini’s skin. Trini stops texting after a few seconds looking awfully smug. “If you must know, that’s who I happen to be texting currently,” she pauses before filling Toni in on the second part. “She also asked me out on a date and I accepted.” Trini blushes and looks shy.

“Damn, finally!” Toni cheers as she gets up to sit next to Trini. She wraps her arms around Trini’s shoulders and gives her the biggest squeeze she could muster. Trini tries to shove Toni off but to no avail. “Let me hug you!” Toni frowns jokingly and she doesn’t let go. Trini mutters curse words to herself in Spanish as she tries to fend off Toni. “Consider this affection practice for Kim!” Trini decides to go all out and lifts Toni with her off the bed. She turns to face the bed and flips Toni over her back and she lands with a thud against the mattress.

Toni, stunned by the quick turn of events, sees Trini looking down at her triumphantly. “You have a three-second head start to start running,” Toni says with an eerie calmness. Trini is booking it out of their room as Toni is quick to chase her. Trini is running down the stairs two at a time trying to get an advantage point before Toni catches her. With most of the furniture emptied out, hiding places became scarce. “Get your ass over here, Trini!” Toni threatens as she’s currently chasing Trini from the living room, to the dining room and formal living room. “You should’ve stopped when I asked you to. Did your stubborn ass listen? No!” Trini retorts. Even though she may be the one running away, she still had a relentless mouth.

Trini was running back into the living room, when her socks slipped against the hardwood floor causing her to stumble to the floor. Toni booked it to Trini and started grappling Trini on the floor. They started wrestling on the floor like a couple of three year olds, not trying to seriously hurt one another since there was no actual malice between them. The sound of their doorbell caused them to still in their movements and they both looked towards the door. Toni lightly slaps Trini’s face playfully a few times causing Trini to yell for help to whoever was at the door.

They both quickly pull apart when they see both Kim and Cheryl walking into the house. They both carried wild looking confusion on their features. Toni and Trini stood up, both still in their sleeping ware, hair a mess and panting heavily. They both try to gulp down air to slow their breathing down.

“Were we interrupting something?” Kim quizzed, not sure as to what was going. “No! No.” Trini steps forward trying to fix her hair to the best of her abilities. “I was simply teaching Toni a lesson and well, she doesn’t listen so much,” Trini states as she quickly smacks Toni in the arm. Toni quickly smacks Trini back in return. Toni looks to Cheryl and she seems amused by their banter. Toni then looks to Kim and catches her eyeing Trini up and down with a look she can’t quite pinpoint.

“Ladies,” Cheryl’s voice cuts through the air bringing everyone back down to earth. Cheryl’s amusement quickly leaves her face as she pulls out a letter from her back pocket. “There’s something we need to tell you and I thought it would be best to do so now than have it announced to you last minute.” Toni and Trini look to one another, both with uncertain frowns. Cheryl goes to hand Toni the letter and Toni retrieves it. She opens the letter and sees the campuses crest placed at the top center. As she begins reading the letter, she simply nods at the information she just took in. Kim and Cheryl look at her expectantly, as Trini still looked between the three confused.

“What is it?” Trini questions. Cheryl and Kim wait for Toni to tell Trini the news. “It looks like at the end of the week; our house will be moved over to theirs,” Toni says smoothly. “Oh,” Trini and Kim lock eyes and Kim offers a small smile and Trini returns a grin. “Well, I guess that’s better than getting stuck over at Omega Mu,” Trini adds. All the girls chuckle collectively. Cheryl looks back at Toni, trying to read her emotions. Toni catches eyes with Cheryl and damn, those soft brown eyes have her hooked. Toni gives Cheryl a small smile. Trying to inform her that she’s okay.

“We’ve figured out some of the living situations already,” Cheryl mentioned. “Kim and Betty will room together, Veronica and Trini will share, which will leave us two.” Cheryl finishes her explanation nervously. “What about the other girls?” Toni asks. “Veronica has made it her mission to do an entire bracket while she’s back home.” Kim states. Then it dawns on Toni that neither Cheryl or Kim returned home for their holiday break. As if Trini read Toni’s brain, Trini decided to step up and ask the question that was on both of their minds.

“Not making it home for the holidays?” The question somewhat stirs both girls to reality as they both have a look of bleakness. They both just shake their heads in response as Toni steps forward, next to Trini, and places an arm around her shoulders. “It looks like we’ll be spending Christmas with one another then,” Toni says cheerfully, trying to mask any heartbreak. Kim and Cheryl could only laugh at the dorky bond the other two seem to carry. It was cute and endearing.

“Well, we’re about to head out to go grab some lunch. Would you two like to join us?” Cheryl asks politely. “I can go for something to eat,” Toni responds and looks to Trini for her answer. Trini looks to Kim, who bites her lip in anticipation and Trini’s eyes land on the action. Toni pinches her shoulder and brings her back to reality. “I’m down.” “Good. We could come back in about thirty minutes to pick you two up.” Cheryl says surely.

Cheryl and Kim then turn to see themselves out. As they were reaching the door, they both hear heavy footsteps on the stairs and snarky bickering. They make their way outside and both let out their fit of giggles. “We’re going to be housed with those nerds.” Kim snorts and Cheryl tries to reel in her laughter. As they head back to their own house, they were finally able to collect themselves and reflect back on the conversation they shared with the other two.

“I think this will be good for us. It’ll bring a different dynamic for us. To the girls, too.” Kim speaks her mind to Cheryl as Cheryl just hums in response. “I just think you’re excited that you’ll be in the same house as Trini.” Cheryl jokes and earns a shoulder bump and a scoff from the younger girl.

“Don’t think you’re so controlled when you’re around Toni. I see right through you my cherry-headed friend.” They make their way back inside the empty house as Cheryl goes to reply. “I don’t know what you’re talking about.” Kim chuckles sardonically and faces Cheryl head on.

“Mhm. I really believe you. That kiss was just a moment of gratitude.” Kim says with a knowing grin. Cheryl was unprepared for the remark and looked stunned. She replays the moment from a couple of nights ago and starts to turn a shade of red. “It was on the cheek. It wasn’t anything.” Kim only shrugs with a smug look on her face.

“Trini told you didn’t she?” Cheryl demands. “Always.” Kim winks at Cheryl as she goes to sit on the couch.

Cheryl follows Kim and knows that the new living situation is about to be a ride for them all. Nevertheless, she was excited and scared to share a living space with the pink-haired girl.

All aboard the train to Feelings Town.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will Joseph Cook - Girls Like Me (Song Toni is listening to. Honestly, the whole Sweet Talker album is great)  
> Wolf Alice - Moaning Lisa Smile


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Trigger warning: Sensitive topics are discussed.

The four girls eventually settled at a cozy diner, in a suburb of the city. They decided to leave the heart of the town and have a change of scenery. The drive over was comfortable with small conversation and laughter. The dynamics of each group were somewhat balanced. Trini and Toni were more forward and honest with who they were when Cheryl and Kim stayed reserved. They were comfortably placed in a booth towards the back of the diner that gave them some privacy. Kim and Cheryl were seated next to one another as were Toni and Trini.

They ordered their meals, with both Toni and Cheryl ordering milkshakes. They shared a small look and cheesy smiles at the similarity. Both missing the looks Trini and Kim were giving them.

“Hey, Toni, I hear you major in music. What kind of music are you into?” Kim asks with interest. Kim grew up singing in school choirs and theater, but opted to major in Psychology. Her hopes were to incorporate arts with Psychology.

“That I am,” Toni ensures. “Honestly, I would say my music ranges. I like a lot of different genres. However, I would say Bedroom Pop, Pop punk and Indie R&B are my top favorites.” She concludes, earning an impressive look from Kim and a reassuring head nod.

“Don’t let her fool you, she likes listening to Disney soundtracks and Broadway musicals. She wants to be Elphaba so bad.” Trini intrudes the conversation with a smug look on her face as Toni punches Trini in the leg.

“Damnit, Pinks!” Trini rubs her leg trying to let the stinging subside. Cheryl nearly spits out her milkshake causing Kim to only laugh at her. Toni and Trini both caught up in their antics, blush as Cheryl and Kim are composing themselves from their little fit.

“Do you two ever stop fighting?” Cheryl questions chuckling at the two. Toni and Trini give each other looks as if they’re both thinking about it. “Not really.” “No.” They both answered at the same time only causing more chuckles to come out of all four girls.

“Before I was so rudely interrupted,” Toni continues and gives Trini a pointed look, “Why do you ask?” Kim looks pensive for a moment before answering. “I guess I just wanted your input on how you think music affects people psychologically,” Kim mentions. Trini sticks out her bottom lip with an impressive nod at the question. Cheryl looks between Toni and Kim expectantly.

“That’s a good question. I guess I’d say music has a massive effect on someone’s mental state,” Toni began stating her opinion. Her posture went from relaxed to an upright position, ready to continue sharing. “I feel as though music helps regulate the moods we’re in. I think it can bring us a sense of refuge to the feelings we don’t necessarily know how to control. I think there’s a playlist catered to each individual to bring them the most comfort.”

As Toni continued her explanation, Cheryl watched her in awe and wonder as Toni came alive. Her passion was evident and the light in Toni’s eyes sparkled. Her body language was animated with her hand gestures portraying the words she was speaking. Cheryl felt a stirring in her chest watching Toni speak so eloquently. She falls out of her foggy state once Kim starts speaking again, and shakes herself out of her thoughts.

“Wow. That was intuitive,” was all Kim could muster up to say. Toni blushed slightly at her earlier rambling that brought all the girls to a silence.

“Indeed it was,” Cheryl added. Toni looked to Cheryl and like the few times before, they locked eyes. Only this time, they felt the mutual butterflies between one another. Trini sensing the vibe between the two decided to continue the conversation.

“What about you, Cheryl? What are you in for?” Trini interrogates. Cheryl looks to Trini across the booth with a slight head tilt at the sudden question. “I’m majoring in fine arts.” Quick to bounce back, Cheryl admits truthfully. Toni reflects back to the art on Sigma’s walls and tries to piece two and two together. Her curiosity getting the best of her. She decides to ask.

“Those drawings, on the walls upstairs,” before finishing her question, Cheryl just looks at Toni with a tender smile and a simple nod. Toni’s jaw unhinges in surprise and she lets out an airy laugh.

“You’re incredible,” Toni admits. Cheryl, who’s used to getting compliments from random guys or the girls in her house, never felt this bashful about her talent. She looks down into her nearly empty milkshake and fiddles with the straw.

“You know,” Kim cuts into the conversation. “You two share similarities about your majors. Cheryl thinks that drawing is a way to reveal your inner secrets and desires.” Cheryl sends a glare to Kim as Kim just simply shrugs looking satisfied with herself. “Troublemaker,” Trini mumbles under her breath as Kim quickly snaps her eyes back to Trini. Trini only grins and Kim leans her arms on the table sitting forward, getting closer to Trini. “You don’t even know the half of it,” Kim says flirtatiously, causing Trini’s facial features to go on a fritz. Toni snorts at the clear panic Trini is currently having.

Kim simply sits back with a devious smile on her face that had Trini entranced. Kim takes the little win of getting Trini off-guard and goes back to her original statement.

“I genuinely believe that art and music go together hand-in-hand,” she furthers her explanation. “I think music moves people into a state of emotions, while art helps people perceive and see a tangible likeness to those emotions.” Kim finishes her thought as all three girls look to be soaking in her words.

“You have a lot of knowledge, kid,” Toni admits thoroughly impressed. “Thank you,” Kim says while Cheryl playfully pinches Kim’s cheeks in admiration. Kim playfully pushes Cheryl’s hand away with a huff and Cheryl lets out the cutest chuckle Toni’s ever heard.

“What about you, Trini?” Cheryl decides to ask. They’ve all went into their majors, finding common ground, aside from Trini. “What are you majoring in?” At the question, Trini brightens at the acknowledgment.

“Sociology” she states with a proud smile. “Oh, really?” Kim questions highly interested. “Why Sociology?” Toni sits back in her seat, already knowing as to why she chose the major. She allows herself to observe Kim and Cheryl at Trini’s reasoning.

“Well, I grew up in a home where being yourself wasn’t enough. If you didn’t abide by my parent’s standards, you weren’t part of the family,” she voices with a hint of ache to her voice. The mood quickly turns to one of seriousness amongst the four. “I just want to help teens who were like me. Being a teen, who came out as a lesbian, in a heavily Catholic home, causes a lot of hurts.” Trini was trying to control her wavering voice as she continued to open up to the girls from Sigma.

Kim reaches out across the table and gently grabs Trini’s hand. Trini’s breath hitches as she holds Kim’s hand back causing both girls to blush at the action. “I was so angry for so long because they were mad at me for something I had no control over. I just want to bring comfort to those who have similar struggles.” Trini finishes with finality.

Cheryl sniffs and quickly wipes a tear that escapes her eyes. Toni looks to Cheryl in worry, as does Trini. Kim, still holding onto Trini’s hand, goes to hug Cheryl in an awkward side hug.

“That hurt you mentioned Trini, I felt that, too,” Cheryl admits with a look of pain present. “My parents, they were vicious. No matter what I did, I was never enough.” Toni frowns her heartbreaking for the girl before her. Cheryl tried to keep her tears at bay but was unsuccessful.

“I did everything they’ve expected of me. It wasn’t enough. I wasn’t enough. I never got an I love you from them, no affection, nothing.” Cheryl pauses for a moment to calm herself down from the heartache her parents left her with. The three girls begin getting teary-eyed along with her. Sharing mutual pain and overall sadness for the redhead.

“When I told my parents I was a lesbian,” Cheryl let out a sarcastic chuckle, “that’s where it all went to hell.” Toni and Trini were both taken aback by Cheryl’s confession. Toni was never sure of Cheryl’s identity. Not that it mattered. However, it did make sense as to why men perceived her to be stuck up, simply because she wasn’t interested. “I was living in a literal prison at home. I had no life and every single day felt like a verbal beating. The chance I had to get as far away as possible from them, I ran.” Cheryl let out a heavy sigh as the three other girls just watched in awe at her boldness.

Not too long after, Cheryl begins to laugh and take in a few breaths in-between fits, leaving the girls semi-confused. “I’ve never said any of that out loud. Well, besides Veronica,” Cheryl claims. “So Trini, I think your goal is beautiful and that you should definitely pursue it. I think it would be beneficial to not only lesbians but all people in general.” Trini sent Cheryl a grateful smile and extended her hand out towards her. Cheryl accepted it as they quickly gave each other a squeeze and separated. Kim who was still holding Trini’s hand intertwined their fingers together awkwardly, trying to have the most contact with the girl as possible. Trini gently rubs her thumb against Kim’s hand, easing her nerves.

“I just want you both to know that you’re both brave and extraordinary human beings,” Toni affirms. “And since you both respectively came out, my name is Toni and I’m bisexual.” Toni opens her arm and presents herself and laughs. “My name is Kim and I to am bisexual,” she adds proudly. Kim feels Trini’s hand twitch at her admission. As she looks back to the girl, she gives her a flirtatious wink and squeezes her hand again before letting go.

“Two lesbians and two bisexuals walk into a diner,” Toni says in a weak excuse of a joke earning a flick to her ear by Trini. She flicks Trini back, earning eye rolls from both girls sat across the booth.

It’s been a few hours since they’ve returned back to their own homes, after a talkative car ride back. Later that night, Cheryl and Kim were in Cheryl’s bed, binge-watching Christmas movies. They were currently watching Elf in their PJs.

“I had fun today,” Kim says with a calming smile on her face.

“Me too,” Cheryl replies. She was so used to confiding in Veronica and Kim that the exchange with Toni and Trini left her feeling excited for what’s to come.

“Hey Cher,” Kim spoke trying to garner her attention.

“Yeah?” Cheryl says as she turns her head to look over at Kim. “I just want you to know that I’m so incredibly thankful to have you as not only my president but one of my dearest friends and a sister,” Kim admits with so much honesty that Cheryl’s eyes begin to water as she goes to reach for a hug. They embrace for a moment, both needing the intimacy as they pull away.

“Thank you, nugget,” Cheryl said tenderly. “Oh, and Cher,” Kim continues as Cheryl gives her full attention to Kim. “I may or may not have given Trini your number to give to Toni,” Kim says excitingly. Cheryl looks as though she’s been betrayed as she just scoffs. “Kim, I can handle things myself,” she says, trying to sound convincing.

“No, Cher, you can’t. You were just going to swoon from afar and make yourself be content with that. I got you in there. You’re welcome.” Kim looked pleased with her explanation, not willing to let Cheryl’s sourness ruin her notable act.

“Kimberly Hart, you are incorrigible.” Cheryl shakes her head and only laughs at the antics of her younger friend. They both continue watching the movie for a short while after as Cheryl’s phone pings a new message. Cheryl goes to retrieve her phone from the nightstand next to her and unlocks it to an unknown number.

**Unknown Number** : _Hey Cheryl, it’s Toni. Sorry if this is weird, but Trini gave me your number. Anyway, I wanted to know if you and Kim were going to be busy from Christmas Eve to Christmas?_

Cheryl smiled at the text feeling giddy at the thought of Toni texting her. Kim looks over to Cheryl expectantly. “It’s her isn’t it?” Kim questions, bouncing her eyebrows up and down with a cheerful grin.

“It is,” Cheryl confirms. “She wants to know if we’re going to be busy on Christmas Eve and Christmas,” Cheryl says suspiciously.

“Besides what we’re doing now, along with takeout, no, we’re not,” Kim admits rather boringly. Cheryl just nods her head at Kim’s explanation.

**Me** : _Hi Toni. No, we don’t have any plans for those two days._

Cheryl hits send and adds Toni to her contacts list. She goes back to read the text Toni sent her over and over again. She begins to type out another message.

**Me** : _Also, it’s not weird._

Cheryl bites her lip in anticipation, waiting for a response. She didn’t have to wait long.

**Toni** : _Trini and I were planning on renting a cabin for a night up in Big Bear. We planned on leaving early Christmas Eve and coming back Christmas afternoon. We thought maybe you’d like to join us._

Cheryl lit up at the invitation. Cheryl paused the movie, causing Kim to give Cheryl her attention.

“They invited us to go to Big Bear and stay with them until Christmas afternoon. What do you think?” Cheryl asks. Kim’s eyes light up at the mention of the mountain and she sits up on her knees in excitement.

“Yes, please! I’ve never been in snow before!” Kim begs Cheryl as Cheryl just laughs at her antics. She looks down to her phone and begins typing out another message.

**Me** : _Looks like nugget and I_ are _in. Should we bring anything?_

Almost as if Toni was waiting for Cheryl’s response, she gets a text back almost immediately that causes her to blush. Kim, who was watching the interaction between Cheryl and her phone, notices the red hue.

“Oooh, Miss Blossom, who's got you so bashful?” She questions teasingly. Cheryl just sticks her tongue out to Kim in a childlike manner. She re-reads the message again, that still has her heart picking up speed.

**Toni** : _Consider it a Christmas gift on us. Just your cute self will be enough for me._

Another message pings through Cheryl’s phone.

**Toni** : _Plus we can consider this a test run before next week._

Cheryl nibbles on her lower lip knowing in just a few short days, she’d be in the same room as Toni. If this was how she was feeling from a distance, she couldn’t picture how she’d handle sharing the same space.

**Me** : _Sounds like a plan. Can’t wait!_

Cheryl leaves the conversation at that and presses play for the movie to continue. Kim was now texting rapidly on her phone with a permanent grin on her face. Cheryl decides to let Kim have her moment and watches the rest of the film. Later that night, Kim fell asleep on Cheryl’s bed. She decided she could do some catch up with some of her art. As she was drawing and listening to music through her headphones, as to not wake the other girl. Her phone pings another text message, not sure as to who’s texting her this late, she sees Toni’s name and her heart begins to pick up pace.

**Toni** : _Hey, again. I know it’s late but I just wanted to tell you that you are so brave. I know I told you that earlier but I mean it. You didn’t have to divulge your story to us but you did. I know it left an imprint on my heart knowing that you were able to overcome that kind of situation. Not only that, but I’m pretty sure you gave Trini the affirmation that she’s supposed to be doing what she’s doing. That means a lot to me, too. All that being said, I hope you know that you are a strong, intelligent, kind and damn right gorgeous. I couldn’t fall asleep without letting you know. Sweet dreams, Cheryl._

Cheryl read the message over and over again as the butterflies began to flutter in her chest. She felt warm tears slide down her cheeks from the sheer softness of Toni. She smiled to herself not knowing how she got the caramel-skinned girl to be interested in talking to her. Let alone so kind. She thinks for a moment, thinking of a response.

**Me** : _Honestly Toni, thank you. I don’t really know what to say, but thank you. Thank you for being so incredibly sweet and thoughtful. Thank you for allowing Kim and me into your plans. Just thank you for all of it. You are someone wonderfully special, Topaz._

Cheryl hits send and places her phone down onto her desk. She flips the page of her sketchbook. She begins drawing another picture, trying her best to draw the warmth of the brown eyes she couldn’t get out of her head.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Raleigh Ritchie - Stronger Than Ever (Trini and Cheryl’s bonding of unfortunate childhood experiences was written to this song.)


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry almost Christmas!

It was the night before the mini trip to the mountains, and Cheryl was finishing packing her bags. She was trying to hold herself together — composed. Toni would text Cheryl first learning more about one another. It was a way to communicate before their trip and now it’s practically here. She quickly found herself getting lost in conversation with Toni, as they text until the late hours of the night. To say she wasn’t interested would be a lie. She was scared. This girl who gave her validation in the smallest of ways meant a lot to her. Toni was beginning to mean a lot to her.

Cheryl felt as though things were moving too quickly and she wasn’t ready for any of it. The good things she had in life, she made sure to control and maintain. You can’t control another human beings feelings, though. She was insecure and scared to let Toni in fully. She feared Toni could potentially walk away from their friendship, or whatever it was they had. Toni knew more about Cheryl than the girls of Sigma did. It didn’t take Cheryl long to realize that Toni was someone special.

In the short amount of time, of actual communication, Toni gave Cheryl the validation, encouragement, and tenderness that she could only wish for. Now that it was right in front of her, she wasn’t sure how to handle it. Veronica was caring and showed gratitude towards Cheryl. In moments of weakness, Veronica was there for her. But when Toni gave Cheryl that attention, it felt different. She was nervous and shy. She felt as though she would melt any time Toni gave her a smirk and a look she couldn’t define through her brown eyes.

As Cheryl was reflecting on her feelings, her phone pinged. Her heart always sped up in anticipation, and hoped, that it would be Toni who’s messaging her. Her wish was granted when Toni’s name popped up on her screen.

**Toni** : _Tomorrow’s the big day. You all ready?_

_C_ heryl got excited at the thought of the trip. She hasn’t done many outings since she’s been in college. Her focus was on running Sigma to the best of her abilities. She wanted it to reach its full potential, too. She set aside her desires and feelings to nurture the rest of the girls.

**Me** : _Just about. I’m hoping I have enough_ _clothing to keep me warm in the snow. San Diego doesn’t really require that type of wardrobe_.

Cheryl looked over the clothes on her bed that she had packed and was hoping Pneumonia wasn’t in her future. Another ping.

**Toni** : _You know what they say, body heat is great in moments of freezing temperatures_. _If push comes to shove, I’d be happy to help._

Cheryl quickly found out that Toni was very transparent about her flirtation. She didn’t know if it was Toni’s genuine personality, or if she was trying to make advances. Nevertheless, Cheryl went along with it. In hopes that all of it was at least somewhat real.

**Me** : _And who might this “they” be?_

Cheryl bit the inside of her cheek, waiting for Toni’s undoubtedly witty response. As she waited for a text back, she finished packing her suitcase making sure to grab all the essentials she’d need. As she was packing, her phone pinged almost instantly. However, she tested her willpower and waited until she was finished with her task.

**Toni** : _Mmm, I’m sure one of the greats has said it. Just… trust me._

Cheryl stared at the last two words of her texts intently. The scary part was, she did. She spent the majority of her adulthood keeping boundaries and keeping a majority of her friendships shallow. She never went into depth about her past upbringing as she did with the girls at the diner. She didn’t know where she wanted things to go with Toni. For now, she was okay with what they had going on between them.

**Me** : _Want to know something? I do. I trust you_.

Cheryl sent the message, deciding to be brave and letting Toni in a little more. She set her phone down on her nightstand and decided to lay in bed, staring at her ceiling as soft music was floating around her in the air. Despite her never-ending nerves going haywire at the fresh development in her life, she felt lighter. Having someone who wanted to peel her layers back, respectively. Toni didn’t pry, nor did she force herself onto Cheryl. She was a breath fresh of air. Just as Cheryl begin to relax into the warmth of her bed, her phone began to ring.

Assuming it was Veronica calling from back home, Cheryl extended her arm out, reaching for her cell phone. She moved the phone towards her face to see who was calling and it immediately drops on her face. Quickly recovering, while trying to rub the pain away from her right cheek, she goes to answer.

“H-hello?” Cheryl asked with a nervous huff — clearly unprepared for the sudden call.

“Hey, Blossom. Were you busy?” Toni’s relaxed voice greeted through the receiver.

“No, no, I’m not,” Cheryl responded. Cheryl covered her eyes with her hand, embarrassed by her lack of self-control.

“I just finished packing,” she adds

“Good to know you’re not backing out on me.” Toni teases with a smile to her tone.

Cheryl quirks an eyebrow to herself, wondering if Toni really thought she wouldn’t go. She opted to get an answer from the smaller girl.

“Did you think I would?” Cheryl questions, wanting to know Toni’s honest answer. She hears Toni take an inhale before releasing it slowly.

“I can’t say that I didn’t think you would,” Toni began. “I’m really glad that you aren’t, though,” she finishes with a softness.

Cheryl bites her lip at Toni’s confession, feeling the familiar stirring in her chest.

“Yeah?” She questions softly, “Why’s that?”

The short moment is silent, allowing both girls to sort out their feelings and their thoughts.

“Do you want the truth or a generic answer?” Toni asks carefully.

Cheryl taps the back of her cell phone in thought. With a deep breath and her eyes closed, she feels comforted. A comfort that Toni gives her, even if it’s over the phone.

“I’ll always want the truth,” Cheryl admits with anticipation. She hears Toni shifting her position, not sure what to expect.

“I want to know you. You are so different from what everyone always painted you out to be. Just talking to you has me hooked. You have so much to say, even if it’s not much at all. You hear me and you hear others. I’ve known of you for a while now but I’ve known you for barely a week. Gosh, Cheryl, I just want to know more,” Toni began in a full-on rant.

As Toni was speaking, Cheryl’s heart raced and her ears began to feel hot. She was at a lost for words, as always when it came to Toni. Once she thought Toni was finished, Toni continued.

“Earlier, when you said you trusted me, I had to call you and just thank you. Thank you for trusting me enough to reveal your heart to me. I promise to never betray that trust.” Toni finishes spilling her heart and Cheryl can only bite her lip, withholding herself from crying.

The fluttering never stops in her chest. Cheryl is so overwhelmed by the honesty and tenderness, she doesn’t know how to react. She wishes for another chance to press a kiss against the soft, tan skin she’s spellbound with.

“Cheryl? I’m- I’m sorry if it was too much. You wanted the truth and that was my truth.” Toni explains quietly.

Cheryl let’s out a small chuckle in disbelief. Here Toni is making herself completely vulnerable, and she’s still concerned about Cheryl’s feelings.

“Oh, T.T. You have nothing to be sorry for,” Cheryl began with so much affection to her tone. “Thank you for being you. You’re perfect,” she concludes not knowing what else to say.

It goes comfortably silent between the two of them again when Sigma’s doorbell rings. Cheryl looks at her phone and it’s after nine. She scrunches her eyebrows together, confused as to who can be at the door.

“Hey Toni, someone is ringing our doorbell, can I text you later?” Cheryl asks in hopes of keeping their moment going.

Cheryl gets up from her bed, makes her way down the hall and descends the stairs.

“Maybe stay on the phone with me while you answer. It is later in the night,” Toni responds logically.

“See, perfect,” Cheryl mentions again as she hears a cute laugh leave Toni’s lips.

As Cheryl reaches for the door, she slowly turns the knob, opening the door slightly. As she looks to see who could possibly be stopping this late, she sees Toni’s dazzling smile looking at her. Her jaw slacks only to laugh incredulously.

“What are you doing here?” Cheryl questions as she ends the phone call she was having with the girl before her.

Toni puts her phone away, just as Cheryl did. She had one hand hidden behind her back, that Cheryl’s eyes kept drifting to suspiciously.

“Oh, nothing. I just happened to be out and about,” Toni said trying to be nonchalant. Cheryl looked at her as if she was saying “oh please” and it caused Toni to roll her eyes.

“Fine. You got me,” Toni smirks and moves her hand in front of her. She’s holding on to a sunflower, extending it out to Cheryl. Cheryl’s mouth opened in surprise.

“It’s for you,” Toni insists, still holding the flower in front of her. Cheryl goes to reach for it with a shaky hand, not too sure on what to say. As if Toni saw the thoughts running through Cheryl’s head, she gave her some clarity.

“It’s said that sunflowers are a reflection of the sun. It’s also said they provide energy around them by giving nourishment and vibrancy,” Toni states in small detail. “But, what they’re widely known for is being ‘happy’ flowers. Well, when I saw them earlier today, it reminded me of you. Now here I am.” Toni finished, looking nervous at her explanation and a shy smirk.

Cheryl didn’t know how or why she was getting such pure care from Toni. She was constantly getting surprised by Toni’s continuous acts of tenderness. Cheryl was so scared to let this girl in, especially this quickly. Although she held a barrier up from going full-fledged head first into the possibility of future love, she walked up to Toni and hugged her.

Her arms wrapped around Toni’s neck, and her head resting into the crook of her shoulder. She took a deep breath and released when she felt Toni rubbing her hand up and down Cheryl’s back.

The moment was nothing but pure appreciation for one another. They both felt a sense of peace with one another and natural comfort that came to them. They soaked in each other’s embrace, pulling away after a minute or two. As they went to pull away, Cheryl, once again, placed a lingering kiss on the shorter girl’s cheek.

“Thank you,” Cheryl whispered as she pulled out of the hug. Toni gave her another small smile.

“I’ll see you tomorrow?” Toni questions, her smile never leaving her.

“You will,” Cheryl answers truthfully with a radiating smile.

“Good. Sweet dreams, Blossom.” Toni says as she walks back from the door.

“Night, Topaz,” Cheryl says as her head leans against the door as she watches Toni walk away. Cheryl shuts the door, locking it, and begins climbing up the stairs, smelling the sunflower and holding it against her chest. At this moment, she knows she has it bad for the gorgeous Zeta.

Toni makes it back to Zeta only to walk in and see an annoyed looking Trini, crossing her arms and giving her a menacing glare.

“And where were you this late?” Trini begins in a motherly sounding tone. “You could’ve at least told me you were going to leave,” she concludes.

Toni simply rolls her eyes in exasperation and makes a beeline for the stairs, Trini hot on her heels. Toni doesn’t even bother to climb the steps, opting to sit on them instead. Trini does the same and stares at Toni waiting for a response to her worried questions. Instead, Toni just smiles at Trini with the most carefree expression plastered on her face.

“What are you smiling like a psycho for?” Trini questions with slight judgment to Toni’s behavior. Toni continues to smile and lets out a dramatic sigh.

“Cheryl,” is all she mumbles as her face looks blissful. Trini’s mouth makes a silent “oh” as she begins to look smug.

“Big Red has you whipped, doesn’t she?” She wonders aloud.

Toni looks thoughtful, trying to figure out what it is she is really feeling. Her body was aflame at the thought of Cheryl’s arms around her and those soft pink lips against her cheek.

“I saw her tonight,” Toni responded bluntly. Trini just nods in return.

“And what happened?” Trini asked. Toni’s face lit up again at the look of Cheryl’s doe eyes in surprise and her actions of appreciation.

“More than I could’ve hoped for,” Toni says with a grin and she lets out an excited huff. Trini just looks at Toni incredulously.

“What happened to you not being able to be interested?” Trini mentions. Nearly a week ago, Toni explained to Trini that she didn’t have the time. Her priority was Zeta and making sure it was taken care of. Now, Zeta was officially off the grid as its own house and is being partnered with Sigma. She failed to keep the Zeta house afloat and that guilt did eat away at her. She felt like she let the girls down, even though she hadn’t.

In the short amount of time from then and now, she couldn’t help herself when it came to Cheryl. Cheryl instantly became her kryptonite. She didn’t have a house to hold her back anymore. She was somewhat secure with Sigma. Yes, she still had to take her presidency serious for her girls. Regardless, she felt the chains loosen and Cheryl was all she had her sight on.

“I can’t help myself with her, Trin,” Toni stated longingly. “I just feel this magnetic pull towards her that I can’t figure out.” She took another deep inhale and released it slowly. Trini only leans against the rail of the stairs and soaks in Toni’s confession.

“I’m barely functioning trying to figure this whole thing with Kim out. She’s a lot more forward about her feelings than I am. I don’t do well with expressing my feelings, obviously,” Trini snorts to herself and Toni just smirks. “But, I think you and Cheryl have mutual ground. You both have a heart for art and know the demanding position of being house presidents. I think that gives you guys a firm foundation to form something. It’s mutual respect,” she concludes.

Toni places a hand on Trini’s shoulder in thanks and they continue to sit there in silence. Both were figuring out their own love lives, hoping to sort themselves before the following morning. As Toni and Trini were getting ready for bed, Toni went to plug her phone in to charge. In doing so, she hadn’t realized that she received a text. Unlocking her phone, she sees it was from Cheryl.

A smile spreads across her face at the text she received. It was a picture of the sunflower she had got for her. It was in a single vase, sat on top of Cheryl’s vanity. The mirror on the vanity reflected Cheryl’s small smile as she took a picture of the sunflower. Toni saved the picture and quickly made it Cheryl’s contact photo. She looked soft and at peace in the photo and it reminded Toni of the sweetest of songs. Cheryl deserved her hearts desires and Toni wanted to give it all to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Alina Baraz - Fallin'  
> Sinead Harnett - Want It With You


	8. Chapter 8

It was the morning of Christmas Eve and the sun had yet to rise. Toni and Trini both loaded up their bags up the night prior, giving them as much time to sleep in as possible. They both got ready quietly, still half asleep and regretting leaving before the crack of dawn. Oddly enough, they both opted for a pair of sweats and a hoodie as their morning wardrobe. Considering the morning drive, they wanted to be as comfortable as possible. Toni decided to text Cheryl and let her know they will be picking the two of them up in the next couple of minutes.

**Me** : _Good morning, Blossom. I hope you and Kim are awake. Trini and I will be there in about 5_.

Toni shoved her phone into her sweats pocket and began putting on her shoes. She fell shortly behind Trini who already made herself downstairs to wait.

“Hurry up, Toni!” Trini yelled and the sound echoed off the walls. Toni got up with a sigh and made her way downstairs. Her phone vibrated in her pocket and she goes to read the message.

**Cheryl** : _Good morning, Topaz. We are currently waiting for you in our driveway as we speak_.

Toni’s eyes popped open, not wanting the girls to wait too long. She shuts the door to Zeta and locks it behind her. Trini, who is already warming up the car, looks amused at Toni running to the car and getting in with a rush.

“There a fire?” Trini asks being facetious.

“They’ve been waiting for us outside,” Toni responds truthfully. Trini immediately sets the car into drive and breaks the speed limit a quarter of a mile down the street. When they pull up, both girls are hopping out the car to help Kim and Cheryl load their bags into the trunk. Cheryl and Kim watch in amusement at their hurried helpfulness.

“Hey Cher, remind me to leave five stars and a tip for the cute Latina,” Kim mentions loudly for the girls to hear. Trini looks to Kim and gets a wink in return. Toni shuts the trunk and places a hand on it, looking happy with herself.

“We’re all set,” Toni says as she goes to stand with the other girls.

“Thank you both for inviting us away from our loneliness,” Kim semi-shouts excitedly and goes to hug both Trini and Toni. They hug back and Kim pulls away from them both and Trini’s cheeks have darkened. Kim quickly places a kiss on Trini’s cheek, causing her to blush even more.

“There’s your tip good lookin’, ” Kim says cheekily. Trini grins past the butterflies and makes her way around to the driver’s side of the car. Kim and Cheryl were both shuffling their way to the backseat before Toni reached a hand out to Kim’s shoulder.

“How about you get shotgun?” She says with a deliberate head nod to the front of the car. Kim clearly catching on, gives a dorky thumbs up and gives back a quick remark.

“You just want to be all cozy with cherry bomb, don’t ya?” Kim whispers between the two of them. Toni was caught off guard at the brusque comment. She could only react physically. She pinched Kim’s elbow earning a yelp and a punch to the shoulder back. Cheryl’s voice cut them both off from continuing their little physical altercation.

“They’re already getting to you too Kim?” Cheryl asked in faux disappointment. Kim only raised an eyebrow at Toni with a mischievous grin and shrugged at Cheryl’s question. She turns around only to get into the front seat next to Toni. Toni and Cheryl both get in at the same time and just give each other a look of tenderness.

“Since I’m driving, I get to DJ first,” Trini says as a manner-of-fact. She sets up her playlist, ready for the adventure that awaits them.

They’re about an hour into their drive and the sun has finally risen. They’ve been chatting up the possible outings they could do once they get to Big Bear. Trini was currently playing one of her favorite songs as she was drumming on the steering wheel and doing modest head nods. Kim was also into the song bobbing her head a little more aggressively to the beat of the song. Toni also happened to enjoy the song Trini was playing and was tapping her foot and drumming against her leg.

“Do you play?” Cheryl asked with a questioning brow and a pointed look to Toni’s leg drumming. Toni stops her leg thumping and shakes her head.

“No, I don’t. I play the guitar, though,” Toni replies. Kim who was listening in on the conversation decided to put in her two sense.

“Look, Cher, she has talented fingers.” Trini chokes on her own shock as Cheryl’s jaw completely unhinges. Toni freezes, not entirely sure as to how she’s supposed to react. Toni does the only thing, that she assumed was logical, and diverted the attention elsewhere.

“Trini sings Spanish songs in the shower!” Toni disclosed, hoping Kim would bite. To her benefit and Trini’s dismay, she did. Kim only turned her head to look at Trini’s pouty profile.

“You sing too?” Kim asked with a light head tilt. Trini gives the smallest of nods and her body language is a little tense. Kim moves a hand to Trini’s thigh and gives it a soft squeeze. Instead of removing her hand, she continues to leave it rested on Trini’s thigh.

“Cute,” Kim responds simply.

The last stretch of the drive involved their version of carpool karaoke and light conversation. They finally reached the small town on top of the mountain and their excitement heightened. The snow was lightly coating the ground and all the girls had sparkles in their eyes. Kim’s face was up against the window and held such an innocence that made Trini melt. They got to the cabin at their check-in time and another car was parked in the driveway. Once he saw them pull up, he gave a kind smile and stepped out. All four girls got out as well.

“Good morning, ladies,” the middle-aged man greeted with a chipper voice.

“Good morning,” the four girls said in unison. They were all semi-huddled together trying to fend off the cold air around them.

“Welcome to your chateau for the night! My name is Tom and I run the cabin rentals on this end. I have your key here,” Tom pulls out the key and hands it over to Toni. “If there’s any concerns or questions you may have, feel free to call me at any time. Other than that, you four are all set to go.” He said with a generous smile.

“Thank you for your help, Tom,” Trini said gratefully. Kim’s arms were currently looped with Trini’s, trying to stay warm and close to the other girl as possible. Tom gave a courteous nod and got back into his car, driving away slowly.

“I’m freezing. Let’s unpack the car and get inside, yeah?” Cheryl offered as her bottom lip shivered in the thirty-degree weather. Toni stepped forward and gave Cheryl the key to the cabin. As Cheryl grabbed the key, Toni rubbed both of Cheryl’s arms, trying to keep the girl before her a little warmer. Cheryl’s cheeks tinged pink, again, at Toni’s gesture.

“Why don’t you go inside and get the heater on? I’ll bring your bag inside,” Toni offered as her hands still remained on Cheryl’s arms.

“Okay.” Cheryl nodded and began to walk to the door as Toni watched in admiration.

“Why don’t you go with her?” Trini offered to Kim, who gave a cheeky smile in return.

“What a couple of gentlewomen we have on our hands,” Kim claims as she kisses Trini’s cheek and skips off. Trini is left standing in her spot with a slow grin.

“You know, Trin, you two are practically dating,” Toni mentions as she opens the trunk and begins pulling out the luggage. Trini follows Toni’s lead as she too begins to grab bags out of the car.

“I feel like an idiot when she’s around,” Trini admits to Toni in frustration. Toni pauses for a moment to give Trini her attention. “She’s so straightforward with her feelings and I’m struggling to even reciprocate how I feel. I mean, you see how affectionate she is and I freeze up like a damn idiot.” Trini grunts her inner annoyance as Toni purses her lips in thought.

“It’s okay to not always be in control. I mean, we’ve been the ones to call the shots on how we live our lives,” Toni begins. “For you, Kim is showing that she wants more and it’s clear to everyone around. I think it’s because you have deep feelings for this girl and you’re scared. Which again, is okay. I’m scared, too. Just take it a step at a time. She’s been patient this long.” Toni finishes with an encouraging smirk.

“She has been, hasn’t she?” Trini asks. “I think I need to take that step to let her know she’s not alone with her feelings.” She says with so much conviction Toni looks impressed.

“As for you, I think you and Big Red would be something great, too, Pinks,” Trini claims as she throws a duffle bag over her shoulder. Toni bites her lip, trying to hide her smile at the possibility of being a “something” with Cheryl.

“One step at a time,” Toni states.

“Are you guys going to come in or what?” Kim yells from the door of the house with Cheryl standing right behind her. Toni and Trini begin to make their way into the house and Cheryl eyes the guitar case in Toni’s hand.

“Are you going to play?” Cheryl questions hopefully. Toni looks down at the guitar in her hand and back to Cheryl.

“I was planning on it,” Toni responds soothingly. Cheryl gives Toni a smirk and an eyebrow raise that Toni assumed she said the right answer.

“Trini and I will share a room and you two can share the other room,” Toni administers to the other three girls. They all nod in agreement as they take their bags to their designated bedrooms. They go their separate ways as they change it to more appropriate apparel for the weather and meet up in the small, but cozy, living room. They were currently forming a game plan for the day, trying to do what everyone wanted.

“I think we should grab something to eat first and maybe shop around the town,” Cheryl mentioned earning verifying feedback.

“Ooh, let’s go snowboarding!” Kim said with enthusiasm.

“Does anyone even know how to snowboard?” Cheryl asked earning a hand raise from Toni. For the second time that day, Toni saw that look of either attraction or simply impressed. Either way, she liked that look from the redhead.

“Come on, please! Let’s live a little!” Kim begged, pouting slightly.

“Whatever you want, princess,” Trini responded earning a blushing Kim in return.

“Alright, so breakfast, a mini town adventure, and snowboarding. Sounds like the day is booked,” Cheryl clarifying the plans.

They all pile into the car and head for town. Cheryl looked online for nice cafés and settled for one that was close to the lake. They all thoroughly enjoyed their breakfast and their usual chit-chat. They found themselves thoroughly comfortable around one another now that they’ve been hanging out the past few days. They walk the little shops that line the streets and buy cheesy souvenirs.

Trini and Kim find themselves holding hands more often while walking the town as Cheryl and Toni opt for intertwined arms. They were properly coupled as they did their little adventures and found the four of themselves forming a natural blending bond. They took endless pictures with one another and did all the cliché touristy tours. For the four wanderers who didn’t return home for the holidays, this was by far one of their bests together.

They collectively go to the slopes after their town tour and are ready to get some adrenaline rushing through them. They all rent out ski gear and Toni assists Cheryl with her helmet and snow boots. The action causing Cheryl to only fall into the abyss of Toni. Cheryl could never get over Toni’s kind heart. Toni didn’t expect anything in return, she just did it on her will.

It was all refreshing to Cheryl. She came from a world where all actions had a motive. Cheryl’s past was a world of façade. Her parents portrayed an image of false family togetherness and it led her to live her youth in this “heiress” bubble. Now, Toni and Trini were including the two Sigma’s, who also stayed behind, into their plans. Cheryl didn’t have to care about who she needed to impress or if her actions are being monitored. The past few hours she got to be herself.

“So, what we’re going to do is ride the swing up the mountain and we’re going to do some practice maneuvers before attempting anything too serious,” Toni explained knowing the technicalities.

“It’s basically skateboarding. I can handle it,” Trini said in a cocky tone, causing Kim to shake her head with a smile at Trini’s ego.

“Okay Tony Hawk, when we get up the mountain, I dare you to take a slope,” Toni said only fueling Trini’s competitive side.

“Bet,” Trini said with a fire in her eyes.

The four of them walk to the swing, holding their snowboards in front of them as they ascend the slopes. The air was crisp and the view was serene with snow layering the trees and ground. They make it up the hill as they jump off the metal bench and get all their gear clipped on and placed.

“Are you ready short-stack?” Toni questions with an audacious smile and her hands on her hips.

“Always, short-stack,” Trini emphasized purposefully.

“I don’t think this is a good idea,” Kim mentions worriedly.

“I’ve got it, princess,” Trini says with a wink to reassure Kim and her nerves. Kim still wasn’t sure.

“Yeah, Kim. Your girlfriend will be fine.” Both Kim and Trini looked wide-eyed at Toni who only held a smug grin.

Both not being able to process the comment Toni mentioned, Trini’s face turns hard as she clips her boots to her board and begins to ride down the slope. Kim only gasps at the quick turn of events as Cheryl and Toni look on. Trini is doing relatively well until a jump blinds her and she goes flying forward. All three girls worried, run down the slope, deciding not to risk any other injuries, and make their way towards Trini. Trini lays flat on her back and moans at the sudden turn of events as the girls show up.

“Trini are you okay?” Cheryl says with concern.

Kim quickly kneels beside Trini, taking off her helmet and goggles and places her head in her lap.

“You’re crazy you know that?” Kim says with scared irritation. Trini reaches for Kim’s hand and gives it a comforting squeeze and kisses her palm.

“Not bad, Trin. Before the fall, I’ll give it to you.” Toni said in their usual banter. Trini grabbed a handful of snow and threw it at Toni, earning her a scoff.

“Don’t dare me, Toni, you know this,” Trini mentions as she sits up slowly with the help of Kim. Trini stands up and slowly stretches out her back and finding her bearings.

“How about we just stick to the bunny slopes?” Trini suggests earning approving head nods.

They begin to make their way to the beginner slopes as Kim’s arm is wrapped around Trini’s waist and Trini’s arm is wrapped around Kim’s shoulder. They walk together in front of Cheryl and Toni who look at them in admiration and a hint of jealousy. They weren’t officially an item but they weren’t afraid to show their feelings with one another.

Aside from the small moments between Toni and Cheryl, they didn’t know where either one stood in terms of possibly dating. They were both beating around the bush and didn’t want to confront the possibility of rejection. They were both okay with how things were currently and they settled for their small tender moments for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The Regrettes - California Friends (Car jam session song)


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We're getting back to the original storyline and moving the story forward, I promise!

The girls found themselves at the beginner slopes after Trini’s bailout. Toni’s job was to help the other three get acquainted with the slopes. She wanted the girls to feel comfortable and confident on the snowy terrain like she did. Toni grew up in a state that had all four seasons. She used to ditch school with some of her best guy friends when the snowfall was fresh. She found herself dominating the mountains in her hometown and kept her friends on her toes when it came to riding Big Arrow. Toni was okay with helping the other three girls learning to love the sport as much as she does. She’s missed it.

“Since I’m clearly not an expert, Toni, why don’t you show us what it’s supposed to look like?” Trini questions with curiosity. She’s known Toni for nearly three years and wasn’t aware of her talent for snowboarding.

“I’m just here to teach you all so we can ride together,” Toni claims.

Cheryl, who is fascinated by the new facts she learns about Toni nearly every day, gives her an encouraging smile as Toni scans their faces.

“I would love to see what you can do,” Cheryl mentions, causing Toni to blink dumbfounded.

Toni not wanting to let Cheryl down, decides to make the decision of doing what Cheryl requests.

Toni nods her head and walks away towards the swing that is lifting riders further up. She feels the adrenaline beginning to rush through her veins, ready to make her mark on the mountainside. She also felt a tinge of nerves knowing that she was being watched by the others — more specifically Cheryl. She wasn’t sure why she was so nervous. The girl she was crushing on hard was waiting for her at the bottom of the hill in anticipation. Toni was going to give this ride one of her best.

Toni reaches the top and sets the goggles over her eyes. She scopes the mountainside and eyes the paths people have left in their midst. She notices the few jump off points and sees that towards the bunny slopes there’s one that can be seen. Wanting to show Trini how it’s done, more-so to impress Cheryl, she knows how she’s going to ride. She clips her boots to the board and secures the goggles one last time. She jumps the board into movement as gravity pulls her down the slope.

Toni’s face instantly breaks into a huge grin as she rides. The nostalgia hitting her from her past as she zigzags her way down. Snow is left flying behind her as she does sharp cuts carving the snow. Her speed was quick and she felt the rush buzzing through her bones. She begins to take her direction towards the slopes where the girls are watching in amazement. The jump that’s relatively close to them was coming up. Toni mentally prepares for a 360 as she gets closer. As she approaches, she launches her body off of the jump and grabs the board as she twists into the air. She lands perfectly and continues the last of her ride towards the girls. As she approaches, she quickly shifts the board in front of her, braking.

Toni’s face never lost its smile as she takes off her goggles and is met with a mixture of wide eyes and shocked smiles.

“That was so badass!” Kim said with so much excitement.

“Pinks, that was insane!” Trini adds on as she jumps around a little, hyped by her best friends talent. “That was so freeing! I haven’t felt like that in years! Holy shit that was great!” Toni responds feeling the buzz in the atmosphere.

Cheryl continued to watch Toni in awe and downright attraction. She was memorized by Toni’s breathtaking grace and her bravery. Cheryl had a strong desire to kiss Toni in that moment she was stunned to silence. Toni looks to Cheryl with an emanating smile and Cheryl wants those brown eyes to always look at her.

Kim and Trini were sucked into their own little playful bickering about snowboarding and who was picking it up quicker. Toni walked closer to Cheryl and Cheryl instantly grew hot by Toni’s closeness. She decided to say something in regards to Toni’s earlier actions.

“Earlier, that was um, that was,” Cheryl lost her train of thought the more Toni looked into her eyes with a tenderness she only held for Cheryl.

“It was hot,” Cheryl admitted with a blush as she instantly closed her eyes at the lack of self control. She heard a chuckle coming from the girl in front of her and felt a hand cupping her cheek. Once she felt a thumb rubbing over her cheekbone delicately, she opened her eyes to the Zeta who has been consuming her thoughts lately.

Toni was wearing a confident smile that made Cheryl bite her lip in response. She was falling into this faster than she would’ve liked, but she had no control when it came to Toni.

“I’m glad you enjoyed the show, Blossom,” Toni responds as she continues stroking Cheryl’s cheek.

Cheryl leans her cheek into Toni’s palm, craving the affection from the shorter girl. She was too far in with this girl. She can fight it all she wants but she’ll always fail when Toni is around. Cheryl grabs onto Toni’s hand and kisses her knuckles. Before Cheryl realized, Toni left a kiss severely close to her lips. She breathed in the sensation of Toni’s lips pressed against her and she felt all sense of logic leaving her body.

As Toni pulls away, they both open their eyes and their faces are mere inches apart. They lock eyes and drink each other in before they’re interrupted by the other two.

“Hey lovebirds, save it for later,” Trini joked as Kim hummed her agreement.

Cheryl and Toni pulled away from each other, both realizing the position they were previously in. Toni wanted nothing more than to kiss the redhead beauty that was in front. As for Cheryl, she was confused. She wanted it just as badly as Toni but her fear was intruding on her feelings. If she feels this strongly for Toni now, she can only imagine how much Toni could possibly wreck her in the future.

They find themselves back at the cabin after some successful rides down the bunny slopes. Toni was impressed at how quickly Cheryl picked up the trade. As for Trini and Kim, they were competing against one another and Toni saw Trini opening up more with Kim. All-in-all, she found herself thoroughly the day and knew it was going to be memory that she would always favor. Especially the moment she had with Cheryl.

Cheryl’s skin practically glowed against the snow and her brown eyes carried a warmth in contrast. Cheryl looked peaceful and relaxed being away from the major city. Toni felt their chemistry heavily in the moment and knew that she wanted to give a shot at whatever possibility she may have with Cheryl.

As they finish their showers and dressed in sweats and furry socks, Toni and Trini are lounging on the couch as Cheryl and Kim opt to make hot chocolate for the four of them. Trini let’s out a small exhale and looks back to Toni with a blissful smile.

“Kim’s great,” Trini begins, never losing the smile on her face. “She’s fun and wild but attentive and just… wonderful.” Trini declares.

Toni shifts her legs underneath her body as she moves to face Trini.

“You two are really cute together. There’s no doubt in my mind that you wouldn’t be great together,” Toni admits as she places a hand on Trini’s knee.

“I think you’re right,” Trini admits. “Whenever we’re together, we just work. She gets me and I get her. I mean, I’ve talked to her a lot longer than I’ve been around her in person, but I want something with her.” Toni feels the same sentiment as Trini and can only imagine how much more Trini was feeling for Kim.

“Instead of tiptoeing around your feelings, I think you should be upfront with her. Tell her what you want and tell her how you feel. No offense, but she’s been the brave one of the two of your development.” Toni confides.

Trini soaks in Toni’s words and knows she’s right.

“What about you and Red? I see it. You’ve got it bad for her,” Trini mentions softly.

Toni crosses her arms and leans back against the arm of the couch as she think about her situation. She does have it bad. She knows it. However, she doesn’t know what Cheryl wants. She was willing to be patient and wait for Cheryl’s next move. The ball was in the taller girl’s court.

“I do. It’s not as mutual as you and Kim, though. I’m willing to be patient for her,” Toni says easily. Trini gives her a soft smile and they sit there lost in their feelings as both Kim and Cheryl make their way back into the living room. They all settle in onto the plush couches and reflect back on their moments of the day and enjoy each other’s company.

“So, Toni, where’d you learn to snowboard?” Kim questions curiously as she takes a sip of her hot chocolate.

“I grew up where it snowed and I just picked it up with some friends, really,” Toni states simply with a shrug. “We would meet up on the weekends mostly, but sometimes we’d ditch school to go snowboarding on the weekdays.”

“Sounds like you had a fun childhood,” Kim mentions. Toni puckers her lips and shrugs again.

“More fun moments than a fun childhood,” Toni clarifies. Kim nods at Toni’s slight reveal.

“At least those days of ditching paid off,” Cheryl says easily, trying to take off any pressure from Toni. Toni looked over to Cheryl and gave her a wink.

“Both of you are a couple of scoundrels,” Kim said in an old-timey voice, causing all the girls to laugh.

“You don’t even know the half of it,” Trini reveals earning a flirtatious and curious eyebrow raise from Kim.

Cheryl’s phone begins to ring as she gets a FaceTime call. She pulls her phone out of her hoodie pocket and lights up at the caller.

“It’s Ronnie,” Cheryl mentions and Kim jumps to sit next to Cheryl as they both answer Veronica’s call.

“If it isn’t the other two angels, how are my leading ladies?” Veronica greets with a wide grin.

“I miss you, Veronica!” Kim whines with a pout to her lips that causes Trini to let out a chuckle. Kim glares half-heartedly at Trini’s action.

“We’re doing great, actually. How’s it back home?” Cheryl asks somewhat melancholy. She hasn’t had the need to return home since she went away to college. She missed where she grew up, but not her home.

“It’s all the same. Daddy is doing big business and it’s the same rumor fueled town as always,” Veronica said reassuringly.

“Where are you guys? Definitely doesn’t look like the Sigma house,” Veronica observed squinting closer to the screen and looking in the background for hints.

“Actually, we’re away,” Kim confirmed as Cheryl waved both Toni and Trini over.

Both girls get up from the couch as they make their way behind the one where Cheryl and Kim were sitting on. They cramped their heads into the frame as best as they could and noticed the impressed look on Veronica’s face.

“Well, well, well, you’re gone for three days and already missing some new developments,” Veronica stated with intrigue to her voice.

“They found out we stayed in town and these sweethearts offered to take us with them on their trip,” Cheryl says as she tilts her head slightly to look up at Toni with gratitude in her eyes.

Kim turns her head to Trini’s direction and places a chaste kiss to her cheek, earning a blush in return.

“I can’t believe my ships are starting to sail!” Veronica shrieks. “They don’t call winter cuffing season for no reason.”

The girls all get wound up by Veronica’s comment as nervousness plasters their faces at their respective attractions.

“What about you, Veronica?” Toni questions. “I happen to know you’re talking to a certain blonde girl,” Toni admits to knowing about Betty and Veronica’s newfound connection.

“I am. I’m not afraid to admit that,” Veronica responds confidently. Toni only giggles in response causing Cheryl to smile.

“Seeing that you both are enjoying yourselves and are in good company, I’m going to go. I just wanted to say I love you ladies and wish you a Merry Christmas,” Veronica finishes.

“Merry Christmas,” they all say unison.

“We love you, too,” Cheryl adds.

They hang up the FaceTime call and Toni and Trini are still hovering over the couch. Cheryl turns her body sideways and reaches for Toni’s hand. Toni instantly grips Cheryl’s hand back, addicted to any contact she can get from the other girl.

“Can I talk to you a minute?” Cheryl asks as Toni immediately nods.

Cheryl gets up from the couch, never letting go of Toni’s hand as they make their way into hers and Kim’s shared room. As soon as they disappear into the room, Kim is patting the seat next to her on the couch for Trini to sit down. Once she does, Kim instantly cuddles into Trini’s side craving her warmth.

“I bet you Toni is having an internal freak out right now,” Trini states making Kim laugh against her chest.

“I think you’re right, cutie,” Kim says tenderly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Japanese Breakfast - Road Head  
> Her Songs - Alright


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year! I hope all of you have/had a safe night and 2019 will be a year for the better!

Toni was instantly hit with nerves as Cheryl lead her to the bedroom. She wasn’t sure what Cheryl wanted to discuss and it was making her anxious. Cheryl was lightly gripping her hand and Toni loved the feeling of her soft hand with hers. Once they get into the room, Cheryl leads Toni to the edge of the mattress and sits down with Toni following her. Cheryl lets go of Toni’s hand only to put hers together. Toni watches in anticipation as Cheryl tries to get her thoughts together.

Cheryl is panicking. She took the first step to get Toni to talk to her, but now she’s freezing up. Having Toni alone to talk about her quick developing feelings was causing her to lose all sense of control. She dropped her shoulders down as she was tensing up. She lets out a deep exhale and she can feeling Toni’s eyes staring at her.

“I don’t know what I’m doing,” Cheryl lets out in a rush. She leaned down covering her eyes at her admission. She wasn’t used to dealing with her feelings towards anyone. She didn’t allow people to get that close, until Toni. Toni broke every rule and barrier Cheryl had placed to protect herself.

Toni got off the bed and went to kneel in front of Cheryl. She wrapped her hands around Cheryl’s wrist and tugged on them slightly. Cheryl let Toni guide her hands away from her face and their brown eyes locked onto one another. Cheryl’s eyes were filled with hesitation and Toni’s were filled with tenderness. Toni held onto both of Cheryl’s hands before she spoke.

“What’s going on, Cher?” Toni asked softly and continued to look into Cheryl’s eyes. Cheryl only bit her bottom lip, trying to gain some composure back but she was unsuccessful. She took a deep breath and let out a single head nod, doing her best to be strong in the moment.

“I’m just going to ask because I need to know the truth,” Cheryl mumble lightly and Toni nods in response. “What are we doing? I guess I mean what are your intentions? This is fast, right?” Cheryl asked rapidly causing Toni to smirk at Cheryl’s frantic thoughts.

Toni held onto Cheryl’s hands a little firmer, trying to garner her attention after her little spiel. Toni sat up on her knees in front of Cheryl, making her go eye-to-eye with the taller girl.

“The truth is that I like you,” Toni admits as Cheryl blushes at the confession. “I see how you care about those around you and how much you value others before you. I’ve seen how great of a “sister” you are to Kim and she loves you. Do I think it’s happening quickly? I would say with as much time we’ve spent talking and hanging out this past week, no. I’ve had time to see who Cheryl Blossom is and I like her. However, I would never force anything upon you nor would I want to make you uncomfortable by my feelings.” Toni confesses tenderly with a small smile and earning her a look of pure adoration back.

Cheryl released her hands from Toni’s palms, only to caress Toni’s face in her hands. Toni closed her eyes as Cheryl’s soft fingers grazed over her cheekbones. She opened her eyes slowly and Cheryl’s face was noticeably closer. Toni moved slightly closer, breathing Cheryl in. Toni’s wish was finally answered when she felt plump limps against her own. She whimpered at the gentleness and placed her hands on Cheryl’s hips.

Cheryl didn’t know how to respond back to Toni’s confession and went in for the kiss. She fought the battle of not falling into Toni’s charm long enough. She caved and she was so glad she did. Toni’s lips against hers made her feel alive. She drank in Toni’s whimpers and continued to hold Toni’s face to keep her from floating away. She pulled away slowly, sucking in a low breath. She leaned her forehead against Toni’s and relished in the feeling of Toni’s thumbs rubbing soothingly against her hips.

She was scared for what was to come afterward. She let herself lose control and she didn’t know what the repercussions would be. She didn’t want to risk a broken heart or a failing sorority. Her priority was and will always be to put the Sigma girls first. As of now, she was relieved. Relieved that she finally kissed Toni and that the want was reciprocated.

They stayed quiet for a little while, both lost in the moment. They both fulfilled a craving they’ve been having since their crushing from afar. Cheryl let out out a slow breath that hit against Toni’s lips. Toni pecked Cheryl’s lips back before sitting back on her legs. Cheryl moved her hands along Toni’s arms, not wanting to break contact.

“I’m scared,” Cheryl mumbled lightly, slightly embarrassed by her feelings. Toni continued to rub her thumbs against Cheryl’s hips, giving her some solace.

“What are you scared of?” Toni questions softly. “All of it. I have a priority to school and Sigma that I can’t afford to jeopardize with a relationship. I’ve never been in a committed relationship and I really don’t know what I’m doing. When I’m with you, I lose all sense of control,” Cheryl begins venting out all of her insecurities. “I control the pieces to my life. I know how and when everything will operate. I know what decisions need to be made and when to make them. But with you, I don’t have a damn clue what I’m doing. I can’t function right around you. All I know is that you make me feel cared for and respected. You’re someone I’ve never encountered before.” Cheryl finishes her rant.

Toni has a small smile that graces her lips, taking a moment to process what Cheryl said. She sits back up on her knees and goes to hold Cheryl’s hands as they rest in her lap. She presses a gentle kiss to Cheryl’s forehead, lingering a little longer than intended. She then locks eyes with Cheryl as she rubs her thumbs over her knuckles.

“First, you’re not the only one who’s scared, I am too. I never expected this to happen. Especially with Zeta losing our house and trying to validate or chapter with the girls, it’s been hard. Second, I know things are sudden, but I’ve had eyes for you for a long time. I just never reacted because I never took the time out to know you. Now that I’ve had the pleasure to, I only want to give you everything I think you deserve,” Toni says with so much conviction to her voice. “Everyone judges you because they refuse to get to know you and they couldn’t be more wrong about their opinions. I see you, Cheryl and I like who I see. We don’t need to be anything if you don’t want to be. If you want to continue to grow whatever this is, I’m good with too. I’ll respect your timing and your decision.”

Cheryl just looked at Toni in awe. This girl was willing to be okay with whatever choice she was willing to make. She let her have the control she’s so used to. Cheryl leaned in again, kissing Toni quickly and deeply before pulling back. Toni’s eyes were in a daze and the smirk that Cheryl swooned over was present.

“You are perfect, Toni Topaz,” Cheryl validated her earlier statement. Toni just shook her head feeling shy at the comment.

“Can we go slow? I don’t know what life is going to be like when our lives go back to normal for the spring semester, but for now, I want to cherish you and this,” Cheryl stated with a shy grin.

“Whatever you want, beautiful,” Toni answered with a wide smile before wrapping her arms around Cheryl’s neck and holding onto her. Cheryl returned the hug as she buried her fave in Toni’s neck and indulging in the closeness. Toni pulls away and places a kiss against Cheryl’s cheek before standing up and holding a hand out for Cheryl to take. Cheryl accepted Toni’s hand and they walked towards the bedroom door opening it.

They paused at the door before heading to the living room where Kim and Trini were. “Do we tell them about us?” Cheryl asks unsure.

Toni shrugs her shoulders before answering, “I trust them. Are you comfortable with telling them?”

Cheryl pauses for a moment before nodding her head. “I’m okay with it.” Toni smiles and squeezes Cheryl’s hand before heading towards the living room. Both girls laugh at the scene before them. Both girls are cuddled up together on the couch, sleeping soundly with hair in both their faces and sock fighting to stay on in their sleep.

Toni goes to pull out her phone as she places a finger over her mouth to shush Cheryl’s giggling fit. Toni pulls her camera and takes a picture of the two sleeping girls, only to be unaware that the shutter sound was left on. Trini shifts as her eyebrows scrunch up in annoyance as Cheryl and Toni’s chuckling gets a little louder. Trini squints her eyes open only to flip off the girls.

“Got all cozy once we left, huh?” Toni pesters as Trini does her best to stretch without waking the other girl.

“Oh, like I’m the only one,” Trini jokes as both Toni and Cheryl blush in response. Trini catches on to both of their facial expressions and grins slyly. “Red and Pinks finally decided to make beautiful colors together,” Trini let out a choked laugh.

“We’re taking it slow, Trin,” Toni responded in a serious tone. Trini kept the smile on her face but nodded in acknowledgment. Kim began to stir as she tried to cuddle impossibly closer to the girl next to her.

“You guys talk loud,” Kim mumbles, half asleep. “Sorry, princess, go back to sleep” Trini whispers and places a kiss on Kim’s head earning a low moan that left a blush on her face. “Kay,” Kim replied as she already began to doze off again.

“The little babies,” Cheryl joked in a quiet cutesy voice that earned her another finger from Trini. Trini closed her eyes again, following Kim into sleep.

Toni turned to Cheryl and gave her a grin before nodding her head to the other couch parallel to the other girls.

“How about we follow their lead?” Toni suggests with a cute head tilt. Cheryl nods her head and lets Toni lead her to the couch. Toni lays down first scooting to the back cushions and opening her arms for Cheryl to fall into. Cheryl complies as she snuggles closer into Toni. Both girls felt their heartbeats picking up pace but enjoying the intimacy of the other. Cheryl tilts her head up to kiss under Toni’s jaw. Toni tilts her head down in response and earns herself a peck to the lips before they both relax into a deep sleep.

A couple of hours passes before they both hear a loud yell that causes Toni to shoot up slightly in sleep as Cheryl is still laying next to her with her eyes closed. Toni peaks an eye open and sees Kim sitting forward on the couch, bug-eyed and jaw slacked, staring in her direction.

“Since when?!” Kim yelled louder than necessary.

Trini who was still laying down was rubbing Kim’s back trying to relax her dramatics. “Calm down, princess.”

“Kim, please stop yelling. We’re taking things slow, so please calm down,” Cheryl responds tiredly as she keeps her eyes shut. Toni turns her head and buries her face in Cheryl’s hair, trying to recover from being scared awake.

“Who would’ve thought this would’ve turned into a couples retreat?” Kim asks earning groans and mumbles from the three other ladies. She looks behind her to Trini and back to Cheryl and Toni, “Am I wrong?” She questioned, earning no response. “Thought so,” she finishes.

Cheryl and Toni were still intertwined with one another indulging in each other’s presence. Trini remained laying on the couch Kim was sitting on, trying to wake up.

“Who wants pizza?” Kim asks earning her three raised hands, leaving her with a winning smile on her face as she goes to call in their order.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Zola - Too Fast Too Soon


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the short chapter! I had family in town and it was hard to find time to do some solid writing. I hope we're still into the storyline. Cheers!

It was currently the Friday before spring semester started. Zeta had officially moved into Sigma’s house and everyone was still adjusting to the change. Most of the girls came back with hopeful attitudes and some were still hesitant to two houses, who operate differently than one another, to unite under one roof. It was perfect timing for everyone to try and get settled before classes began, as the Greek Life didn’t have a calendar to start following quite yet.

After the cabin getaway, they decided to spend Christmas night at Zeta’s in Trini and Toni’s room. They wore Christmas clad onesies, drank hot chocolate, and cuddled with their assigned sweethearts. It turned into a sleepover, which no one was complaining about after. The following day Kim and Cheryl helped Toni and Trini bring some more of their belongings over to Sigma’s house. Kim made it evident that she was jealous and bothered that she and Trini wouldn’t be sharing a room, but Toni and Cheryl got to. Trini hugged Kim on her little moments of fits the lead her to melt in the smaller girls arms.

As for Toni and Cheryl, they did their best with keeping a low profile once the rest of the girls entered the house. After the holiday getaway, they continued to explore their attraction and likeness with one another. They kept their relationship PG and had a few sleepovers. With the new move being official, they decided to sleep in their separate beds in order to maintain a level of presidency professionalism. To say it wasn’t hard to cross to either side of the room and snuggle up with one another would be a lie. They would give gentle kisses to each other as a good night to keep them having sweet dreams.

As for Kim and Trini, they had become official on New Year’s Eve with Trini shockingly asking Kim to be her girlfriend. Kim broke out into the biggest grin and accepted the position of Trini’s girlfriend with a kiss and yelling “finally” afterward. Cheryl and Toni clapped and congratulated the other two on their long-awaited relationship. It was a fresh start for both of them as they went into the New Year.

Cheryl and Toni decided that they would spend their Friday night trying to bond both Sigma and Zeta girls, in order to form a solid foundation in the home. They called a house meeting the night prior suggesting a night in before going back to regular social life outside of the house. The night was to consist of karaoke, sharing stories, and whatever else the night would lead to. The girls were mostly willing to participate as some were a little apprehensive. The concern was keeping the philanthropy of both homes separate and livelihood of both houses alive and not stunting one another’s growth.

Girls began to file into the open living room in pajamas and blankets as they sat in a circle, with a few of the girls opting to lay on the plush carpet floor in the middle. Although there was mutual respect between the girls, it was evident there was nervousness in the air as they waited for Cheryl and Toni to kick off the night. Betty and Veronica were sat next to one another and chatting animatedly and simple smiles on their faces.

Over break, Betty and Veronica were texting and would once in awhile video chat and catch up about their holiday, or get lost into conversation with each other. After the party, the past prior weeks, Veronica and Betty discussed their history with Archie and bonded over mutual hurts and gave each other validation, too. They quickly form a strong bond in their relationship and have nearly been inseparable. Veronica’s eyes sparkled a little more when Betty was around, and Betty’s body would relax from its uptight position in Veronica’s presence.

Kim and Trini were cuddled on the floor, leaning against a couch, under a fluffy blanket. They didn’t keep their relationship a secret and became the “couple goals” to most of the girls. They were feisty with one another but in good nature. They were considerate and catered to the other’s needs in their public moments. In private, they were raw and vulnerable about their past hurts and sought safety in each other’s embrace.

Cheryl and Toni were currently upstairs, in their shared bedroom, going over the itinerary for the night. Both girls were trying to make the night about bonding and becoming a united sisterhood. They wanted this to work. They weren’t really in fear as to their houses not getting along, they just wanted there to be unity. It was Cheryl’s initial idea to get the stay-in going. She always wanted order in the house and wanted to make sure there will continue to be after the girls got to know one another.

Toni quickly accepted the idea and told Cheryl some of the Zeta’s interest, in order to include them in the activities. Zeta consisted of music heads and rough attitudes. Karaoke was the logical option as to incorporating the Zeta ladies.

Toni and Cheryl were currently changed into their pajamas, that spoke the difference between the houses. Toni was sporting a pair of black sweat shorts and an oversized plum crew neck. She threw her hair up into a messy bun and was ready for the night. As for Cheryl, she was wearing a red satin nightgown and a black satin robe to layer. They found each other’s sleeping look to be attractive. Cheryl loved that Toni always looked cozy, warm and comfortable in her surroundings, where Toni found Cheryl to look powerful and confident, also stunning, in hers.

“You all ready to go, Cher?” Toni asked as she slipped on her fluffy socks.

Cheryl turned around from primping herself one last time through her vanity mirror.

“I’m all ready to go,” Cheryl says as turns around and walks over towards Toni. She reaches a hand out to Toni, who is sitting on her bed, and lifts her up gently. She instantly puts her arms around Toni’s neck and leans down to kiss her lips. Cheryl didn’t know what was to come for them, all she knew was that she was addicted to the shorter girl. She was intoxicated by Toni’s compassion, encouragement, and her roughness.

From the outside, Cheryl always saw Toni as a girl who could handle herself. She would watch her interactions with others and see she didn’t need defending, nor did she need help to engage within the diverse campus. Cheryl witnessed Toni being authentic and true to who she was. She had a tough exterior, but a heart made of gold. Cheryl craved to live as free and open as Toni did. She wanted to learn and grow from the girl she was holding in her arms. Toni was an anchor and Cheryl quickly found herself tethering to her.

They pull away from the kiss and lean their foreheads together, getting lost within the embrace, knowing once they leave the confines of their room, they would just be roommates to most of the girls. The only girls who were aware of their slowly progressing relationship were Kim, Trini, Betty, and Veronica. They vowed to keep Toni and Cheryl’s relationship private and congratulated them. As for the rest of the house, they decided to hold off on telling them since they weren’t official.

Toni craved more with Cheryl almost immediately. Her hesitation of starting anything with Cheryl quickly dissipated once they started hanging out. Toni saw who Cheryl was and how much she had to offer to those who surrounded her. She wanted to watch her take over the world if she could. She saw a fire that was dormant in the redhead and wanted to experience the beauty that would come with its awakening. Toni became attached to Cheryl fast but didn’t mind it. She gladly ate her words from early on and continued to pursue Cheryl patiently.

Cheryl wanted to give Toni more but she wasn’t ready. She let Veronica and Kim close enough and was comfortable with that level of intimacy. However, letting someone in fully, with the possibility of falling in love was terrifying. People she loved always left her and left her emotionally scarred. She believes Toni would never hurt her in that way, but she could never be sure. With Toni, she can see herself falling for the caramel-skinned girl quickly.

Cheryl’s heart was currently beating all sense of logic as she remains encompassed by Toni’s arms around her. She soaks in the affection and sighs away the fear that’s clawing away at her. Toni pulls away slightly and lays a tender kiss on Cheryl’s cheek as it immediately warms under the plump lips.

“Ready, beautiful?” Toni asks as Cheryl smiles and nods with butterflies swarming her stomach.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Joe Hertz - Goodbye Kisses   
> Raveena - If Only


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a lot of fun writing this chapter. Hope you all enjoy!

Cheryl and Toni made their way into the living room where the rest of the girls were waiting. They stood next to one another as they looked around to the girls before them. They turned their head to one another and Toni gave a courteous nod to Cheryl. Cheryl gave a thankful smile as she clasped her hand together and squares her shoulders before she began her small speech.

“Thank you, ladies, for joining us for the stay-in,” Cheryl began, acknowledging the girls’ commitment. “Coming back from break, I know it was a shock to both chapters, we are now under one roof. As a way to get acquainted and keep peace in the home, we decided to have events that would be entertaining to both houses and get a chance to live in each other’s shoes.” Cheryl finishes with finality in her smile.

Toni crosses her arms as she takes a step forward to give her part. “On behalf of the Zetas, we just want to thank you all for making this transition easy. I know it can be hard to share what you’ve grown accustomed to, but I promise we will do our best to respect Sigma’s chapter for our current stay.” Toni finishes as she speaks on behalf of the girls of her chapter.

Cheryl and Toni lock eyes as they give each other small smiles that held affection, that they only knew they held. The girls look around the room as they nod and get acquainted with each other’s presence. Sigma sympathized with Zeta as they lost their housing. Zeta respected Sigma for allowing their house to be shaken up quickly after the break and making the transition as easy as possible for them. They were still new with one another but thanks to Greek Life and normal college life, they were aware of some of the behaviors and how some personalities may be.

“If Kimmy can get cozy with a Zeta, I think we can all manage to be friends,” Grace, a member of Sigma, admits. Kim looks to Trini, who currently has her arm wrapped around Kim’s shoulders, fondly smiles and kisses Trini’s cheek. Trini grows bashful as some of the girls “aw” at the affection.

Cheryl felt the familiar stir in her chest as Grace spoke her opinion on the current topic. If they only knew that the two leading presidents of said houses were secretly kissing when no one is looking. Cheryl felt guilty at keeping Toni a secret. She wasn’t ashamed of the girl, hell, she would flaunt her if it wasn’t for her anxiety getting the best of her. She couldn’t let anyone know, besides the girls closest to them. She trusted them to keep her secret.

Cheryl was grateful for Toni’s patience but she couldn’t help feel that Toni would get tired of staying hidden behind closed doors. Toni made Cheryl want to be brave, but she couldn’t find it in herself to be. She also felt selfish not wanting to give Toni up. She refused to relinquish Toni’s soft touches and encouraging words. She holds onto the small moments to keep her from spiraling out of control when she tenses up and is criticized from outside opinions. Toni fell into Cheryl’s life at the right moment but it continued to challenge her. However, she was falling for Toni fast and she was terrified but excited at the same time.

“It seems like Sigma has a way of making some of the Zetas smitten,” Toni agrees with Grace as she sees Veronica and Betty getting absorbed into their little bubble once again. The girls follow Toni’s accusatory gaze and begin to snicker, causing Veronica and Betty to look around the room.

“We’re… friends,” Veronica says, somewhat unsure if she believes her own statement. The girls roll their eyes and shake their heads at the quick developments between some of the girls in the home.

“Can we start karaoke now? Preferably a Spanish song?” Kim requests specifically as she looks to Trini like a lovesick teenager. Trini shakes her head, disagreeing with the idea.

“Since you’ve requested it, Nugget, why don’t you start it off for us?” Cheryl quizzed, defending Trini from Kim’s flirtatious Ways. Kim’s mouth went agape as she faked offense by Cheryl’s suggestion. Due to the hesitation from the suggested ladies, Ashley stands up and goes to stand next to Toni.

“I’ll get this bitch started,” Ashley said confidently causing a few of the girls to holler. “Give me thirty seconds!” She yells before she takes off running towards the end of the downstairs hallway. She comes back with her acoustic guitar in hand.

“We’re in for a treat tonight,” Cheryl mentioned as she begins to sit towards the end of the couch. Toni follows suit and decided to sit by fellow Zeta, Billie. Ashley throws the strap over her shoulder as she tunes the guitar strings to their proper key. “The song I’m going to sing is about my previous relationship. Since we’ve just entered into this new year, this is me saying goodbye and letting go of his ass,” Ashley says that causes a few of the girls to clap and voice their agreements.

“If you all feel so inclined to join along, please do,” Ashley states with a smile as she begins strumming the first chords to the song.

_“Faded red short sleeves, I can't forget the way you looked without your jeans on. It's in my drawer and you're all I dream, so I had to let you know you left it here with me_. _”_

The girls were listening intently as they slightly swayed and lightly bobbed their heads as Ashley continued to strum and sing. She finishes the verse and pauses as she sings her way into the chorus.

_“I gave you love and all you did was leave first, then you told me that I shouldn't be hurt. I tried to hide it, but it couldn't be worse...”_ Right at the chorus, two other girls who knew the song belted out the continued lyrics with Ashley causing excitement to form in the living area.

_“You broke my heart and all I got was this t-shirt. Something 'bout the way I love you seems cursed but I've learned karma tends to be a b-word. So, I hope you get everything you deserve. You broke my heart and all I got was this t-shirt.”_

The song continued to go on with girls quickly catching on to the lyrics of the chorus and sang along with their internal feelings expelling out. Toni couldn’t help but gaze over at Cheryl who was laughing and smiling at the girls around her who were beginning to open up with one another. She watched the life spring into Cheryl’s eyes when the people she cares about are happy and enjoying themselves.

Toni admired her and felt herself getting lost in Cheryl’s orbit. Her heart picked up speed as Cheryl felt Toni’s eyes on her and gave her a small smile and a quick pucker of the lips as if blowing a kiss. She scrunched her nose in exchange as Cheryl turned to look at the ending of the performance. Toni was willing to be patient for Cheryl before but now she recommitted to waiting for Cheryl to open herself up fully to the two being an official item.

Ashley had finished playing the song as the rest of the girls clapped and whooped their praises as Kim gets up from the floor and walks her way over to Ashley. The girls watch them interact as Kim leans over to Ashley, whispering with her hands moving animatedly. Toni looks to Trini, who looks back to Toni, and they raise their eyebrows in confusion to one another. Ashley gets a mischievous grin on her face as she looks over to Toni. Toni continues to look curious, not sure as to what is happening.

Ashley holds a finger up to Kim and signals Toni over. Kim looks to Toni expectantly as Toni gets up with hesitance. Toni looks to Trini, who is silently asking questions through her facial expression, only for to shrug in response. As soon as Toni reaches the two girls, they’re huddled together whispering about Kim’s idea and Toni looked shocked at Kim’s song proposal. She continues listening to the two other girls as she scans the intrigued faces that are waiting anxiously and her eyes land on Cheryl’s. Cheryl quirks her lip and raises a brow only for Toni to shrug once more.

Once Ashley finishes talking, Toni skips off to grab her guitar from upstairs, leaving the other ladies wondering what was going on. As Toni trots back down the stairs, she earns silent “oohs” as she holds her guitar in her hand. As Toni straps herself with her guitar and stands next to Ashley, Kim steps forward a little way, setting her own stage.

“Sorry for the slight delay,” Kim apologizes with a smug grin upon her face. “Thanks to the two talented ladies behind me, they’re going to help me perform this song for someone special.” Kim gives a wink in Trini’s direction as Trini sits up straighter on the floor. The girls around her start pestering her with their lovey-dovey mimicking as Trini pouts slightly at their antics and turns a shade of pink.

Ashley begins the song with a chord progression that states a deeper tone to the song. Toni listens intently to the timing when she should come on for her parts. Toni was a master of free-styling riffs in songs and was going to utilize her talent. She begins plucking strings in harmony with Ashley’s strumming and she closes her eyes feeling the song come to life. A few seconds into their playing Kim shows that besides being a Psychology major, she has some serious pipes.

_“Hit me with another take. Run your hands all over me, ask me if it's worth the wait. Hit me with another take, we can go to_ _outer space. Lay me down to rest on mars. Together we can watch the stars.”_

Kim’s voice rang through the living room with an angelic, but powerful, pitch. Toni opened her eyes, shocked by Kim’s hidden talent. Toni quickly glanced in her best friend’s direction, whose mouth was hung open comically and held back a chuckle as she continued to pluck the strings.

As Kim sang the pre-chorus, it signaled Toni that she would be backing Kim up by harmonizing the chorus. Toni got into the song once again letting it take over her. The chorus was coming up and Toni knew she was leading Kim into the pointed parts of the chorus.

_“What you need to breathe for?”_

_“Tell me what you need, I'm all yours.”_

_“From here we can see it all.”_

_“Tell me what you need, I'm all yours.”_

_“We're higher than love.”_

Their voices blended well and caused the girls to get excited when Kim sang her proclamation out loud to the entire room. Trini stared, hypnotized by Kim’s voice and the lyrics she was declaring. She was zoned in on Kim and she felt as if she was the only one in the room.

As for Cheryl, her mouth went ajar once she heard Toni’s voice flow out. She was already amazed at Toni’s guitar playing but the smoothness of Toni’s voice did her in. She was invested and royally screwed. She felt herself being sucked more into Toni’s orbit and was losing all of her senses when it came to the Zeta president. She loved Toni’s voice when she spoke to her and now she loves Toni’s singing just as much. Cheryl had to mentally slap herself as thoughts of what Toni would sound like in bed came to mind.

Toni continued to play her guitar with a jazzy riff in the break before the ending of the song, as Ashley kept her strumming steady and light. Kim swayed to the guitar being played as she slowly walked towards Trini and kneeled before the entranced Latina. Toni’s picking was slowing down, which directed Kim to sing her final part.

_“Every touch is magnified, no places left to hide. Every kiss intensified, with you here, you here, by my side.”_

Toni finished off the song with a few more jazzy notes as a few girls gave standing ovations and the rest shouted their praises. Kim leaned forward planting a kiss to Trini’s forehead and cuddled up next to the girl who was left memorized. Trini turned her head to Kim, who looked back with a cocky look in her eyes. Trini lunged forward attacking Kim’s lips, earning groans and whistles at the PDA being displayed.

“Hey! Save it for later horn balls,” Ashley yelled causing the two girls to reluctantly pull away and the pledges to calm down. “Is there any other performers that want a solo?” Ashley jokes as the rest of the girls shout out requests to sing in cacophony.

Toni takes off her guitar and goes to lean it against the wall as the girls get up and excitedly hook up a phone to the Bluetooth speaker in the living room. Toni makes her way over to Cheryl and sits beside her as the song Electricity starts playing around the room. The girls start singing in imperfect harmony and begin dancing around the living room. When Toni sits next to Cheryl, Cheryl looks to Toni with a look that causes Toni to lose her breath. Cheryl’s eyes are dark but still holding a tenderness that Toni wants to explore. Toni gives a quick wink to Cheryl before turning her head and looking at the life brightening around them.

Cheryl gets up from the couch, leaving Toni to frown in confusion at the action as she grabs a piece of paper off the end table and a pen. She makes her way back over to Toni and begins writing on the paper she pulled off the side table. Cheryl finishes writing and folds the sheet in half and hands it over to Toni. Toni quirks an eyebrow in curiosity as she opens the note and sees Cheryl’s elegant handwriting.

_You are something ethereal. You are incredibly talented and filled with passion that’s magnetic._

Toni blushes with a slight smile on her lips as she takes the pen from Cheryl and begins writing her own note back.

**_It’s easy to get passionate when you have a muse._ **

Toni hands Cheryl the note back as she watches Cheryl read the note and her lips open slightly. Cheryl looks to Toni again and Toni just smiles sweetly. Cheryl holds the note and pen in her hand as she stares down at the paper in contemplation. She takes a quiet deep breath and begins writing.

_Why me?_

It was simple but she wanted to know how Toni could keep giving so willingly as Cheryl still kept herself reserved. Toni bites the inside of her cheek as she begins writing urgently. Cheryl didn’t know what she wanted Toni to say. She wasn’t even sure of how she’d handle whatever Toni was writing down. She just wanted to know why. Toni folds the paper, signifying she was finished writing down her answer and holds it out. Cheryl goes to grab it but Toni holds it firmly, causing Cheryl to look up to Toni. Toni’s eyes soften and a grin makes its way to her lips and Cheryl returns the smile. She grabs the sheet again, taking a deep breath in as she opens it up. Her eyes widen slightly at the length of Toni’s answer nearly covering the rest of the page.

**_Have you ever experienced something so poetic, that pulled you in so deeply, it leaves an imprint embedded on your brain? When a dancer depicts a sad song so fluidly, it leaves you heartbroken. A singer who can cover your body in goosebumps because of the conviction in their voice. You are embedded in my head. You exert a power that is evident and seen but you exude compassion and tenderness. You’re what people would consider a contradiction but Cheryl, YOU leave me breathless with the things you do. You’re music to me._ **

Cheryl takes shallow breaths as she feels as though she’s going to burst into tears at any minute. Toni sees Cheryl, truly sees her and Cheryl wants Toni to be the only one who can. She abandons all fears, knowing she can’t let the Zeta girl go. She writes something quick on the paper and gives it back to Toni as she gets up off the couch and excuses herself from the festivities in the living area.

Toni grows slightly worried, feeling as though she poured out too much too fast and scared the redhead away. She opens up the note and reads Cheryl’s writing, that looks semi-sloppy, and bites her bottom lip at the message.

_Meet me in the room in 5._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gnash - T-Shirt (Song Ashley sings)  
> Elli Ingram - High Love (The song Kim and Toni both sing)


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another shorter chapter but it's to the point. I hope you all enjoy!

Toni reread Cheryl’s note a couple of times before she subtly got up and began walking the stairs to their shared room. She wasn’t sure what to expect when she got there. Maybe Cheryl was calling it off because Toni was moving too fast or saying too much too soon. Toni’s nerves were all over the place as she walked down the hall to the closed bedroom door. Toni slowly opens the door and walks inside. She scans the room before fully walking in and as she does, she feels hands fly to her cheeks and soft lips press against hers. Caught off guard, Toni stumbles backward, causing the door to close behind her.

Cheryl was fervently kissing Toni’s lips and soaking in the fact that Toni was kissing back just as much. Toni’s words caused the dam to break and Cheryl wanted Toni. She wanted to give Toni the chance to love her because being loved by her would be the greatest joy she could ever experience. She feels Toni sigh against her lips and pulling away slowly. Toni’s hand were still firmly planted behind Cheryl’s back, leaving the two of them close. Toni chuckles as her smirk makes an appearance, causing Cheryl to slightly whimper.

“What was that for?” Toni questions with amusement in her voice. Cheryl nudges Toni’s nose with hers as she takes a small inhale and backs away from Toni slightly.

“I need to show you something,” Cheryl admits as she makes her way over to her bed. She crouches down as she reaches under her bed and retrieves a small box. Toni, who was left standing at the door, frowns her brow in curiosity as Cheryl beckons Toni with a finger. Toni makes her way over to Cheryl as she sits at the edge of the bed. Toni joins her and Cheryl taps on the box nervously.

“In this box… this box holds my inspirations, my deepest lessons, and my closures,” Cheryl begins with a trembling softness. “I don’t allow just anyone to see what’s inside because it’s my heart on display. However, I want you to see what matters to me.” Cheryl finishes as she looks to Toni with soft eyes. Toni sits quietly with her thoughts for a moment, processing what Cheryl had just shared. She looks up to catch Cheryl’s eyes that are filled with a vulnerable tenderness. She grabs one of Cheryl’s hands and brings her hand to her lips, kissing Cheryl’s knuckles. She nods her head in response and strokes her thumb along Cheryl’s hand.

“I’d be honored, Cher,” Toni answers delicately. Cheryl opens the box and pulls out a piece of paper that looks tattered and used. It’s wrinkled from being read and slightly tinged in color from the length of it being stored. Cheryl lets out a sad huff and flips the note a few times in her hand before she hands it to Toni.

“When I was seventeen, I came out to my parents. There was this girl, who was my first and only love. We were secret and she was tired of hiding. She gave me an ultimatum saying that if I don’t tell people and my parents, she was going to walk away,” Cheryl began her story with a quiver to her voice from the leftover hurt she stored. Toni scooted closer to Cheryl as she wrapped an arm behind her and held her close. “So I bit the bullet and told my parents. My life became a living nightmare. I was so scared but I had hope that this girl I loved would be there to guide me through it all. I told her about my parents and that I was on house arrest. Not even a week later, she left me with this note after she disappeared on me.”

Toni looks down at the piece of paper with frustration and confusion written on her face. She’s upset that someone would demand, who they love, to forcefully come out when they’re not ready. She’s confused as to why someone wouldn’t fight for Cheryl. She’s known of the girl for a few years now, but she’s known Cheryl for a few weeks and she’s found herself enthralled by the redhead.

Cheryl sits there with a lingering sadness plastered on her face as Toni cups Cheryl’s cheek, with the note still in her hand and turns Cheryl to face her. Cheryl smiles slightly and Toni leans forward to give Cheryl a lingering kiss to her cheek.

Toni moves the note in between the two of them and looks to Cheryl for her approval. She gets a quick nod, signaling the okay as she goes to open the letter. She scrunches her eyebrows together, with a scowl, as she reads the note from the girl that hurt the beautiful president sitting beside her.

_Cheryl, I came to the conclusion that writing a letter would be the best for what I’m about to tell you. I can’t do us anymore. You were afraid to come out and it’s hard to be out and proud when you feel chained to a secret. Yeah, you ended up telling your parents but now I’ll never see you because they don’t agree with your decision. I think it’s a sign saying that we’re not going to work out. I’m sorry for everything and if this hurts you but I’m hurting too. Take care, Cheryl._

_Good luck, H._

“Selfish bitch,” Toni scoffs as she folds the note back up messily and puts it back in Cheryl’s box. Cheryl chuckles slightly at Toni’s words. Toni exhales deeply as she turns her attention to Cheryl who is looking at her curiously.

“You didn’t deserve that, not in a damn letter,” Toni huffs, annoyed. She moves the box off of Cheryl’s lap as she shifts her body to fave Cheryl head on, as Cheryl does the same. “She should’ve never forced you into doing something you weren’t ready to. In my opinion, she screwed up. She had the love of an amazing girl and she wasted it on selfish motives. I think you’re the one who dodged a toxic person and are the lucky one.” Toni says with as much honesty she could muster.

Cheryl leans forward and kisses Toni’s lips and hold her in place by the front of her sweater. Cheryl releases Toni’s bottom lips before she inhales a shaky breath.

“Toni?” Cheryl breathes questioningly as she leans her forehead against Toni’s. “Yeah?” Toni hums back in response. Toni rubs her hands along Cheryl’s thighs as they breathe each other in.

“I want us to have a chance,” Toni stops rubbing her hands and looks into Cheryl’s eyes with hope illuminating through her eyes. Toni swallows thickly.

“What do you want a chance at, Cher?” Toni questions as her stomach starts to flip with nervousness and excitement. She feels Cheryl release a breath against her lips as Cheryl smiles tenderly. “I want a chance to be loved by you and to love you. I want to be exclusive.” Cheryl admitted with such confidence, Toni nearly burst into tears. Toni’s smile grew immensely at Cheryl’s admission.

“So, like, I’m yours and you’re mine?” Toni asks with a cheery grin and feels her body get tingly at the idea. Cheryl nods her head quickly as she closes her eyes and nuzzles against Toni’s nose.

“Please be gentle with my heart, T.T,” Cheryl asks in a small voice as Toni grins at the nickname and gives her a soft kiss in response.

“Whatever you need, beautiful,” Toni promises quietly. Cheryl goes to remove the box from the bed and places it on the floor. She lays down sideways, pulling Toni’s hand and signaling Toni to do the same. Toni lays down facing Cheryl as their faces are just mere inches apart. Toni slings her arm over Cheryl’s waist as Cheryl trails her fingers up and down Toni’s arm.

“I want to tell the girls, all of them,” Cheryl admits with finality to her voice. Toni looks into Cheryl’s eyes as they lay in the bed, with an immense amount of admiration.

“Are you sure?” Toni questions lightly. A small grin is placed on Cheryl’s face as she nods reassuringly.

“If we’re going to make this work, we need the girls to be able to trust us. Also, I want to feel safe to be with you… in our home,” Cheryl admits with a shy whisper and Toni scoots closer to Cheryl and kisses her forehead. She lets a calm breath as Cheryl cuddles into Toni’s chest and their bodies cling together.

“Sounds good to me, Cher. We should probably make our way back downstairs. They’re going to notice we’ve been gone,” Toni mentions with a small chuckle as Cheryl grumbles into Toni’s chest.

“Just 5 minutes, please? I want to enjoy this,” Cheryl pleads tenderly as she snuggles closer to Toni. Toni only smirks and holds Cheryl closer.

“Okay, beautiful,” Toni responds as they hold each other tight and enjoy each other’s comforting arms. Toni was ecstatic that Cheryl was willing to give her the chance to be treated like a queen. She wanted people to see who Cheryl truly was and wanted to fix the heartbreak her parents and former love left behind. She had it bad for the redhead.

As for Cheryl, Toni was too honest and too pure for Cheryl to ignore. Toni made Cheryl feel seen and wanted. She didn’t have to fake who she was around Toni, nor did Cheryl’s status change Toni’s opinion. Toni constantly gave to Cheryl and Cheryl wanted to give to Toni. She forced herself to break the barrier that was keeping her safe, in order to get the girl she was securely in the arms of. At this moment, she knew she made the right decision.

They quietly held onto each other and enjoyed the blissful peace they both felt. They both were invited in the comfort that had their eyes shutting and breathing shallow breaths. Sleep had overcome both girls as they fell asleep with smiles of their own their faces as they were wrapped around one another

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lauv - Paris in the Rain
> 
> Do we like these song recs? Does anyone have any new song recommendations? I like discovering new styles. Let me know!


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another short chapter, sorry! Life is starting to happen so the updates will slow down from 3 a week to at least 1. Hope you all understand!

Muffled voices were mixing in the air of silent gasps and muffled sarcasm. Toni felt a shift in her arms as she squeezed her eyes shut tighter, until the familiar voices woke her. She opened her eyes slightly, only to see Kim taking pictures of her and Cheryl, who was still asleep. Trini had her hands on her hips and a smug smirk plastered on her face.

“What goes around comes around, Pinks,” Trini states as Kim dramatically whispers directions to Toni, as if it’s a photoshoot. Toni only rolls her eyes and looks back down to the sleeping girl. Cheryl has a slight pout on her lips as she sleeps peacefully and Toni couldn’t help but melt at the sight.

“Yes! That was a great shot!” Kim yelled causing Toni to scowl in her direction and Cheryl to stir. Cheryl lifts her head and opens her eyes. She was met Kim and Trini standing at the foot of the bed with mischievous looks.

“What time is it?” Cheryl questions as she lays her head back down onto Toni’s chest, not caring if the other two girls had caught them cuddled together.

“It’s 8:30 in the morning, Red,” Trini answers dryly and Cheryl shoots up from her position against Toni. Kim giggles at Cheryl’s disorientation and Trini is still sporting a grin.

“We abandoned the stay-in? Damn it,” Cheryl mutters as she places a hand on her face in irritation. She planned the night for a purpose and got caught up with Toni. Not that she regretted making things exclusive with Toni, but she shouldn’t have fallen asleep.

“Don’t worry, Tallulah. Veronica and Betty took over last night. Those two are quite the duo if I say so myself,” Kim offered trying to give Cheryl some peace of mind. Toni sits up next to Cheryl and wraps an arm behind her back and giving her a small squeeze.

“What the hell is Tallulah?” Trini asks with a frown and confusion laced in her voice. Toni snorts at Trini’s abrupt question earning a playful nudge from Cheryl.

“It’s an inside nickname that I have for her. Maybe one day I’ll be willing to tell it,” Kim manages with a shrug and a glimmer of playfulness. “Anyway, just thought we’d check up on you and make sure you were alive,” Kim finishes as she pulls on Trini’s arm, beginning to lead them out.

“Ladies, before you leave,” Cheryl says formally as she sits up in bed and watches as the two girls turn back around. Cheryl grabs Toni’s hand and they look into each other’s eyes with silent knowing. Toni nods slightly as Cheryl grins and looks back to the girls.

“Toni and I are officially together,” Cheryl says bashfully as Kim and Trini’s faces break out into wide smiles. Kim runs to the bed and smothers Cheryl in a hug and squeezes her tightly.

“I’m so happy for you, Cheryl,” Kim whispers in Cheryl’s ear, earning a thankful squeeze back. She snaps her head towards Toni with a glare earning a surprised look back in return.

“You hurt her, I hurt you,” Kim says protectively earning a huff from Cheryl and playful glare back from Toni. “Ditto,” Toni replies as Trini makes her presence known by pulling Kim off the bed.

“Settle down, killer,” Trini says as Kim’s face breaks out into a grin. “It had to be said,” Kim pouts in Trini’s direction and Trini only rolls her eyes playfully.

“Anyway, congrats guys,” Trini says with a nod and a smile as she grabs Kim’s hand. “Let’s go you little terror,” Trini says and Kim raises an eyebrow in tease and leans over to Trini’s ear. “You don’t know how much of a terror I can be,” she says as they both walk out of the room and close the door behind them.

“Ew,” Cheryl says distastefully as she flops back against the mattress. Toni only laughs at Cheryl’s response as she goes to lean over Cheryl’s face. Her face hovered just inches above Cheryl’s and she traced her features with an index finger. She felt Cheryl’s eyes following her as she memorized the face of the girl below her. Toni locked eyes with Cheryl and immediately grew hypnotized by the depth of her brown eyes.

Cheryl’s eyes were expressive and filled with all the emotions she didn’t need to speak. When she was firm and void of showing emotion, they grew hard. When she was sad, they expressed the hurt and pain her heart was exerting. When she was happy and laughing, they shined with light and brightness. The look she was currently giving to Toni held adoration. They were soft and told Toni a promise of a possible future.

Toni leaned forward, kissing Cheryl softly, earning a small moan in return. Toni pulled away and watched Cheryl’s eyes open slowly. Toni couldn’t help the smile that overtook her face as Cheryl did the same.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Toni questions Cheryl as she slightly turns her head to the side if pondering the question. Cheryl shrugs and stares up to the ceiling trying to conjure up an answer.

“I’ve heard many comments of my appearance but never beautiful. Nor has anyone made me believe it. That is until,” Cheryl states as her voice starts to go quiet and soft as she looks back to Toni as Toni stares at Cheryl as if she’s a masterpiece.

“Until what?” Toni whispers causing goosebumps to rise on Cheryl’s arms. Cheryl closes her eyes briefly as she settles the beating of her heart. She opens her eyes again to patient brown orbs and wraps her arms around Toni’s neck. “Until you,” Cheryl breathes and Toni lays her body down against Cheryl’s as they hold each other and commit the moment to memory.

“Toni Topaz, I know it’s soon but you’re making it too easy to fall for you,” Cheryl mutters into Toni’s ear nervously. Toni place a kiss to Cheryl’s neck, her jaw, cheek and looks Cheryl in the eyes again.

“You made it easy since the beginning, Cheryl Blossom,” Cheryl grabbed Toni by the cheeks and latched onto her lips purposefully. She wanted to indulge in the shorter girl as much as she could. She didn’t know how long until her luck would run out with the golden-hearted girl and wanted to enjoy it for as long as possible.

Toni pulled away and sat up on her knees, pulling Cheryl along with her.

“As much as I would love to just kiss and hold you all day, what do you say we call a house meeting and tell the girls?” Toni insisted, trying to get back on task to their original plan.

“Do you think they’ll be okay with it?” Cheryl questions with worry in her voice. Toni straddles Cheryl’s lap in bed, earning a slight blush from the fair-skinned girl.

“They took to Trini and Kim. I’m sure they’ll be okay with us, baby,” Toni confirms as Cheryl bites her lip and represses the giddy smile at the nickname. “And to reward your bravery, I’ll cook you up some breakfast,” Toni claims as she places small kisses all along Cheryl’s face. Cheryl laughs in response as she squeezes Toni’s sides, earning pleading stops making Cheryl relent.

“What do you plan on making, my dear T.T?” Toni smirks as the nickname and kisses the tip of Cheryl’s nose. “I make a mean french toast and egg combo,” Toni assures with cocky eyebrow raises. “Absolutely perfect,” Cheryl replies looking into Toni’s eyes revealing her heart through them. Toni kisses Cheryl one last time before getting off Cheryl’s lap and steps to the floor. She holds a hand out for Cheryl and Cheryl stands with Toni.

“Ready to go steal Trini and Kim’s glory, beautiful?” Toni wonders jokingly. Cheryl laughs in return and squeezes Toni’s hand. “I’m ready.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tom Misch - You're On My Mind (Honestly, it's a soft song and they're all soft, so...)


	15. Sorry, life update.

Hey, everyone. I think I’ll just start by introducing myself. Um, well, you can call me Jay. It’s a nickname for my real name. Anyway, I’m currently a woman in her mid, almost late twenties, that’s severly struggling with anxiety and depression. That being said, I will not be able to finish this story. 

I don’t know if there were really any high hopes for it, from an audience stand point, but mentally it’s taking a toll on my growth. I’ve been trying to come back and get a chapter up, I just can’t do it. There’s a lot of haze going on in my mind and I need to focus on my mental health. 

I apologize for not finishing this storyline I was heavily passionate about. I just lost my spark.

Please remember to take care of yourselves and that no one can tell you how to feel, or belittle your mental health.

Peace and love to all that read this. 

\- Jay


End file.
